Payback
by THEJAYMAN
Summary: Raven gets kidnapped, her daughter along with her teammates of the New Teen Titans begin searching for the kidnapper. Guardian takes on Iqbal, while Robin meets his darkside, while Fireteen struggles to keep her past a secret, catch up to the series NOW!
1. Crises

**Sequel to The New Teen Titans, read the intro, if you find it intriguing, read The New Teen Titans, and then continue this story, to give you time the update won't be until next week. For those who read The New Teen Titans, this is the one intro chapter so it is a little smaller than the usual chapters, so next week expect an update, long, entertaining chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Raven was flying to the Tower, visiting her daughter. She was going to visit her daughter and help her revive Terra; the Titans were desperate for a fifth member. On her way to the Tower she decided to take a detour to the center of the city, a place where she had fought and bled for countless times as a teenager. Also the place where her and Beast Boy first lived by themselves, a small apartment in the Downtown area. It was a pleasant apartment and the two of them had enjoyed themselves. They enjoyed their meals and their movie times, simple things which they couldn't enjoy anymore with all their children. _"Damn, why do demons have so many children?" _Raven thought with a small smile as she stopped to see the window to her apartment was still there. However, the inside was a wreck; the apartment looked a lot more rundown and dirty, just like every other part of the city.

Raven continued on her way when suddenly a pink hex narrowly missed her. Raven looked down to see Jinx on top of a building with her other HIVE teammates, Mammoth, Gizmo, Rocket, and Rocker. All five had there powers out and all looked like they were ready for blood.

"What do you want Jinx?" Raven asked, almost tiredly, she felt safe; she was a member of the Justice League and had taken out the original HIVE by herself several times before.

"I want you to come with me and my teammates, or else we fight, we wouldn't want a certain someone to have a miscarriage would we?" Jinx said with an evil smile.

"How do you know?" Raven asked angrily at how her privacy was invaded.

"My boss knows how the Tower runs, and he hears everything inside, so come with me and you won't get hurt," Jinx explained.

Raven tried to teleport but found she couldn't. "Why can't I teleport!" Raven said, now scarred for the baby's life.

"Modern technology, now come with us or I swear I will attack," Jinx said as her hands began glowing.

Raven knew it was best to not risk the baby and slowly landed on the rooftop to be taken prisoner by the HIVE and their new employer.

Jinx slapped a metal band on Raven and Raven felt her powers drain away. "This is just to make sure you don't try anything or communicate with anyone," Jinx said, explaining why her powers were being drained.

**TITANS TOWER**

On the main screen, Iqbal's face appeared. "Hello Selim Khan! And hello my precious Darkness, I hope you two had a pleasant nights sleep!" Iqbal said cheerfully to the stern faced New Teen Titans that watched the screen nervously.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"Who?" Iqbal replied.

"You know who," Guardian replied, glaring at Iqbal who still smiled.

"Oh right, Raven, the pregnant mother of my precious Darkness, she is fine, better than fine, she has a suite with a warm bath and gourmet food to be exact. I know pregnant women must be taken care of and shouldn't be stressed out," Iqbal explained.

"What is your game?" Guardian asked. Darkness was too shocked to speak, she had just found out her mother was kidnapped in broad daylight, five minute flight from the Tower.

"Simple, I want several things, I want you to figure out who I am and what your father did to my father, and I want Darkness to marry me," Iqbal said with a sinister grin.

"What? She isn't even eighteen, neither are you?" Robin yelled now enraged.

"Neither was Beast Boy and Raven, we will get married Azarathian style, a companionship, I need a close friend during these trying times, and I still love her," Iqbal explained.

Although Darkness had heard the stories, despite the fact the man had kidnapped her mother; she still had feelings for Iqbal.

"What type of terms are these!" Fireteen spoke out for the first time.

"Mind your place, I will give you three months to play games with me, try to get me, try to save Raven, do whatever you like, I know you will fail. But, even if you get close, Raven wont get hurt, it will just make the game more interesting when you show up and I beat you, just more interesting," Iqbal repeated.

"Psychotic piece of trash!" Guardian spat.

"Feeling guilty for ruining my life! Like your father ruined my father's!" Iqbal screamed with emotion.

"What are you talking about?" Guardian asked.

"You know perfectly well," Iqbal said, with that he cut off the transmission.

"NO! At least he could let me see my mother," Darkness said quietly.

"How do we tell Beast Boy?" Fireteen asked after several moments of silence. Now all the Titans looked a little more tired than they already were.

"First we have to check with Jim, then we get the Justice League involved," Robin replied.

"Should we still work with Jim? I mean he is killing his rivals like nothing," Fireteen pointed out, the other Titans were kind of scarred of the young gangster, but Robin still valued the partnership the Titans had with him.

"He knows everything, especially since he secured the North Side, the HIVE are involved, that's what witnesses said, if anyone can help us, it's Jim," Robin answered. His voice was actually a little darker, as if offended that someone would suggest Jim was turning bad.

"My God, this is going to be one hell of a ride," Darkness observed, the other Titans nodded in agreement, although they claimed to have plans, they really had none.

**JIM'S NORTH SIDE HQ**

"Hello Robin," Jim said as Robin entered the room without bothering to knock.

"Hello Jim, I need some information," Robin said, he knew Jim liked to get straight to business.

"Have anything to do with Raven's kidnappers?" Jim asked, he of course knew what had happened.

"Yeah, got any info," Robin replied.

"Actually no, this new guy is not really a Jump City guy and he isn't working with local dealers," Jim replied.

Robin grunted, "I was hoping you would have some information for me," he said.

"Sadly I don't, but you don't need me, you are like me, you just need some motivation, then things can change for the better for you," Jim said as he stared at Robin in his eyes.

Robin flinched, "What do you mean?"

"We are quite a like you know. Let me guess, got a girlfriend, a crew of close friends, and are dependent on them for support. You also probably have some concept of morals and playing your game by the rules," Jim began.

"What's wrong with that?" Robin asked with an edge, feeling Jim might try to manipulate him.

"I was just like you, you know, it's always the girl that gets you first. Where do you like to go on dates?" Jim asked.

"What are you my marriage counselor?" Robin asked.

Jim smiled, "Shut the hell up and answer my question, I am just showing you the truth," Jim had a slight edge to his voice.

Robin opened his mouth to speak, this would be a life changing meeting.

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE HUNT FOR RAVEN, Guardian searches for what is driving Iqbal and Robin continues to learn from Jim, Raven heads to the watchtowe and Fireteen tries to understand her relationship with Robin**

**Short, next chapter will be much longer, guaranteed**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Don't Let Your Mind Play Tricks

**Glad people loved the first chapter! Very important message at the end of chapter, along with my usual thank you**

**(Exceptional time taken on grammer, hope it is better than usual)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**JIM'S NORTH SIDE HQ**

"Alright, we go to a club on 1st Avenue in disguise usually," Robin said cautiously, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Just as I suspected, let me guess, you got some "friends" that the two of you hang out with when you go there," Jim began with a smile.

"Yeah? So what, everyone does," Robin replied still not understanding where Jim was going.

"Probably mostly guys, and she probably laughs at all there jokes and they probably flirt with each other, and you just stand by thinking she is being polite," Jim continued, pretty much spelling out what he thought.

"I know she is just being polite," Robin responded defensively, ticked that Jim suggested his girlfriend was cheating on him.

"All these pretty girls are the same you know," Jim said as he lit a cigarette. "They just use you, squeeze you for what you're worth, then either they dump you or you find her in between the covers with one of those "friends," Jim said bitterly recalling old memories.

"She is different," Robin replied.

Jim laughed, no humor in it, and he stated, "All girls are the same, they put a cloud around you, they put a fog around you and you fall for there every command. Women make men into obedient dogs, especially those girls with the mystical eyes that seduce you to passion, God I wish we didn't need to reproduce or live with them. All they do is weaken us and ruin our lives!" Jim yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"So, you had some bad girl experiences," Robin said after several moments of dead silence.

"I caught her, I caught her with my best friend, my right hand man, the man I would have replace me if I ever felt the need to leave or if I died. I found the two of them, in my room!" Jim growled.

"That's terrible, what a bastard," Robin responded, feeling for Jim.

"It wasn't really his fault, you see, I was surrounded by this fog, not just of that bitch, but of this little fantasy world I was living in that everyone had to have morals and everyone had to follow the rules, written and unwritten. I thought, it doesn't matter, if nobody follows the rules but me I won't stop following them, I will have the moral high ground. But Robin my friend, there is no such thing as a moral high ground. Look where that got me, it got me a barely struggling organization, it got me a backstabbing partner, and a slut," Jim said in an emotionless voice.

"What did you do to your partner?" Robin asked, fascinated about Jim.

"I kept him, told him about my revelations, I realized, he was polluted by that girl, then we got out of the haze and then I got rid of the girl. I did that to insure she wouldn't do what she did again," Jim explained. He continued after adjusting himself in his chair, "However, my ideas weren't fully developed. I decided to make a small inner circle of a few trusted advisors but then came my next temptation and destroyer, money. We had formed our organization to fix Jump City but we found ourselves taking money and booze from the same people we were trying to defeat," Jim paused as he put out his cigarette.

Robin just sat there listening intently to Jim. He was so mesmerized he hadn't realized Jim had confessed murdering a girl for making one mistake.

"Then, after Phil's betrayal, I saw a new light, I saw something I needed to strive for, something that was noble and could never weaken me, only strengthen me," Jim said as he smiled remembering the day he came back after killing Phil.

"What was that?" Robin asked, desperate to know.

"Power, ambition, complete power, that is the most powerful goal to strive for. Since that happened I had my thoughts all put together, I got rid of my weak, corruptible, advisors and took a lot of there powers away. After I gained complete control of the organization I put my plans into motion. I forced my willed, forced my will on my organization, making everyone in it completely obedient, there will never be another Phil. When I did that, when I got everyone obeying me, I let ambition take over my so called "morals" and I threw them out the window and took out Isaac and gained control of the North Side," Jim explained his transformation.

"How are you so certain about your philosophy?" Robin asked.

Jim gave that same smile, that same humorless smile and responded, "Before my changes, I owned seven men, and a rundown warehouse. Now, since I changed, I own an entire section of the city and my ranks grow daily, look at me, people like you beg for information and help from me daily. I am so powerful right now!" Jim declared.

"What is it? What is this philosophy, I still don't understand how I can use your philosophy to my team," Robin said.

"Oh that's simple, I was hoping you would ask that, all you have to do, is first take absolute control of the team. Before you can do that, you have to get rid of the fog, take your girl out, when she starts flirting, then confront her and she can join you or be against you. Even if she joins you, insure she doesn't get much power, make her feel as a leader but really take complete control, if she doesn't join, treat her like girls like her should be treated. Then when you get rid of the fog, take complete control of the Titans, have them obey your every command and do anything you ask them, force your will, I know Guardian has a lot of influence on you, put him in his place, and I know you have a close relationship with Darkness, put her in place as well. Once everything is set, don't hesitate to kill your enemies, the only reason you can't beat the HIVE is you try to fight and they try to kill. So to win you have to get your team willing to kill. How to do that, simple, get them to obey you completely," Jim explained. He had been waiting for a long time for Robin to come.

Robin sat there lost in thought at what he was learning from Jim.

**CRIMINAL BAR**

Guardian walked into the club looking for information. He walked straight to the bar keeper and grabbed him and growled, "Anybody named Ismael or Iqbal come in here."

"N-no," the bartender mustered, scarred stiff. The other people in the bar, gangsters just starred not daring to pick a fight with the most feared Titan, the only Titan known to have killed mercilessly.

"Damn it!" Guardian yelled as he pushed the bartender back and he began leaving. He heard a thump and turned to see an old man sitting on a black rock; he had a cane and had banged it on the floor to get Guardians attention.

The old man was very interesting looking, he had a big white beard that actually reached his knees, he had weak, watery blue eyes, and looked very frail and old. Guardian, mesmerized by the old man walked towards him, and when the old man spoke, he spoke wisdom.

"What is your name," Guardian asked the old man who looked at him with deep searching eyes.

"I am old man Time and my son; well I have been waiting for you so long. I can see that your hurt and I can see you are so pained. But you must listen to this thing I say and live through it for the rest of your life. You must lose that anger, lose all that hate, it isn't going to work any more I said this world is run by love! Absolutely NOTHING MORE! the old man cried out.

Guardian actually looked down in slight shame while listening, and when he lifted his head to confront the man, he had vanished; all that remained was that big old black rock. The other people in the bar were just starring, wondering what Guardian was doing just standing there. Guardian turned to them, wondering why no one else noticed the man, then, confused, he just left the bar. The old man had touched him deeply, but Guardian hadn't figured out how yet.

**IQBAL'S HIDEOUT**

Raven sat at the small desk in her luxury suite she was being kept in, she really found it strange, _"Never had kidnappers treat me so well before," _she thought dryly. She patted her stomach, _"At least the child isn't a target or anything like that, just a bargaining chip, just like me," _she thought sadly.

Iqbal entered the room with a smile, "I take it you are enjoying your stay."

Raven gave him a cold stare, she wasn't intimidated, she never was, "No, I want to go home," she said simply.

"Really? Do you need anything else? I got you the TV with the Jump City channels, I got you the newspapers, what else do you need, don't be shy," Iqbal said as he bowed.

As much as she hated to admit it, Iqbal actually was acting humble and submissive to her, which bothered her; he wasn't acting stuck up or cocky or anything like that.

"Why do you want me as a hostage?" Raven asked.

"Revenge and I want to marry your daughter," Iqbal honestly answered as he took a seat in the room.

Raven, still starring looked hard at Iqbal, "What?" she asked.

"I love your daughter and she loves me, the only way to be together is to do it like this. Guardian ruined my chance to do it the right way, but, true love finds its way," Iqbal said with a smile.

"You sicko, she isn't even eighteen, and neither are you, what are you going to do to her?" Raven accused. One thing she learned was to play cool, not yell, speak calmly, and make the kidnapper feel guilty or stupid, and then they might weaken and give up.

"I want an Azarathian marriage, like you and Beast Boy had. You really are disappointing me, I don't want her for something as trivial and animal like as sex, I am a modern man, who needs a woman's touch to help him along these difficult times," Iqbal said as he left the room.

Raven didn't know why but Iqbal was making an impression on her.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian stumbled into the Tower with his eyes wide, and he wasn't really thinking clearly. Fireteen saw Guardian and said with a smile, "What's wrong, you look like you saw a ghost," she said with a hint of humor.

"I saw old man Time," Guardian said as he took a seat and just stared at Fireteen, he had no humor, he was dead serious. Fireteen interested quickly sat in front of Guardian and leaned forward to listen.

"I went to the bar looking for some answers on Iqbal when I met him. He sat on a black rock, in a corner. I was very confused, you know when I get like this I am upset all the time, that's what the confusion does. I was ready to do anything for answers, I was ready to do something wrong, I was feeling kind of frisky, and I was ready to fight. I felt likeIwas surrounded by so many people but many nights spent all alone. Then he told me something I will never forget," Guardian said.

Fireteen leaned even closer and whispered from intrigue, "What did he say?" she had never seen Guardian so inspired before.

"He said, he said he wished the world was run by love and absolutely nothing more, than he disappeared. Because of that I know what I am fighting for, not revenge, not victory, but for that world he wished we lived in," Guardian said.

Fireteen leaned ever closer, "Then what happened?" she asked, she loved these inspirational stories, she was raised in the South, where inspirational stories were very important.

"He-he disappeared, everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but I saw him, I heard him, and I listened," Guardian said.

Before Fireteen could speak, "What are you two doing?" Robin said with anger in his voice.

"Nothing?" Fireteen responded as she turned to Robin, wondering what was bothering him.

"Nothing? You were making out with my best friend right in the main room, the nerve of you!" Robin screamed at her.

Guardian and Fireteen burst out laughing; Guardian said "Are you serious? I just had an inspiration and you come in saying I am cheating on Fireteen!" Guardian said in between his laughter.

"Lighten up handsome," Fireteen said.

Robin just stalked off to his room. _"Jim is right, I have to gain control," _Robin thought as he prepared to sleep.

When Robin walked out Guardian turned to Fireteen and said, "I realized, you can ran as fast as you want to but you are stuck with yourself all the time, I now know I have to live life for that world and be satisfied with what I have and be thankful," Guardian said.

"That is a great story and philosophy," Fireteen said with a nod as Guardian left to his room and Fireteen awaited Darkness's arrival from the watchtower.

**WATCHTOWER**

Darkness flew to the immense building and entered with no problems. She got hellos from old friends and went to her father's room. She noticed however, the station seemed to have minimum staff and people were busily moving down the hallways. Darkness reached the door of her old home and she opened the door. She heard the cries and laughter of her siblings when she entered the apartment.

"Raven? Is that you, thank God, I don't think I could take care of the kids by myself for much longer. Oh, its you beautiful, come give your old boy a hug," Beast Boy said with a smile to his daughter.

Darkness gave her father a hug and then Beast Boy said, "Where is your mother? Did you get Terra? Why do you look sad?" Beast Boy had concern in his eyes. Darkness was exceptionally down at the moment.

"Mom's been kidnapped," she said quietly.

Beast Boy looked at Darkness in disbelief, "What? How? Who?" he was in complete shock and devastation. His wife and unborn child were kidnapped.

"She was coming to the Tower, and in the downtown area the HIVE ambushed her and took her prisoner," Darkness replied gravely.

"Did she get hurt?" Beast Boy asked in fear that the child might get hurt.

"No, they knew she was pregnant, apparently we were being spied on and mother I guess didn't want to risk hurting the child so she surrendered," Darkness explained what the Titans had come up with and from witness's reports.

"Why did the HIVE kidnap her? What is there game?" Beast Boy asked. He just wanted answers, the news was overwhelming him.

"The HIVE is following a man who we now know as Iqbal Khan, Guardian's cousin and former agent for an intelligence agency. Guardian got him fired and they have some bad blood with each other from the past, he is also my, I guess he is my ex-boyfriend," Darkness said slightly embarrassed.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend? You dated a kidnapper and an ex-spy who wants to kill your teammate?" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't know his job or even his name! He was undercover when I met him, and Guardian didn't even know much and he still doesn't know much about why Iqbal hates him," Darkness replied defensively.

Any other situation Beast Boy would have probably continued to pick on Darkness but his wife had been kidnapped and he needed to get information so he could get some stuff done. "What are his demands for her release, or has he not given any?" Beast Boy continued asking for information.

Now Darkness turned a little red and looked down, "He wants Guardian to figure out why they have a bad blood from the past and he wants me... he wants me to marry him the same way you married mom," Darkness finished the last part quietly.

"He wants a companionship!" Beast Boy yelled, his eyes widening, Darkness nodded; "With you?" he continued in disbelief, Darkness again nodded. "Shit!" Beast Boy finished, now Darkness looked up, she had rarely, if ever heard her father curse.

"We have three months before he wants a final answer," Darkness added.

"He is playing with us, three months, what do we do," Beast Boy said nervously as he began pacing the hallway.

"The Titans were hoping if the Justice League would like to help, get involved, because we, the Titans could use all the help we can get," Darkness asked.

Now Beast Boy frowned even more, "Have you noticed the children aren't here and the Watchtower is almost empty?" he asked Darkness, who nodded in an affirmative. "Well, Brother Blood, his new team called the Blood Bath, along with six other supervillain teams have united in a group call the League of Destruction. They are wrecking havoc in Europe and pretty much the Justice League is all down there, the children have been evacuated to a safer location, the situation is very tense and difficult. We are of course, keeping a lid on how serious it is, the Watchtower was actually attacked yesterday, that was very hard to fight back which is why there are still people in the station," Beast Boy explained.

"I heard of the fighting in Europe but I didn't know it was so serious, can you help us at least, we are kind of desperate for some extra firepower," Darkness asked.

Beast Boy gave a pained expression, "I would go with you right now if I could, we need all the help we can get right now, once the fighting is secured, I will be there, but right now I can't leave my post," Beast Boy felt so bad he couldn't go get his wife.

"But we need another man or woman, or boy or girl, or someone to help us!" Darkness said desperately. She knew how strong the HIVE was and how clever and deceptive Iqbal was, she knew the team needed extra firepower.

"What about Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can't revive her without Mom," she responded.

Beast Boy stood there silent for several moments before smiling, he had an idea, "Come with me," he said as he led a confused Darkness to the records room.

Beast Boy pulled out several files and handed them to her, "These are files of teenage superheroes who are applying for the Justice League but are too young and they don't have any other obligations, get your firepower and get my wife back," he said with a smile.

Darkness gave Beast Boy a hug, took the file and said, "Thanks Dad."

**TITANS TOWER**

_"I guess I can see her true loyalty on Valentines Day next week," _Robin thought as he entered the main room to see the other Titans already there and Darkness with some files in her hands. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Since we need some more firepower and the Justice League is busy, my father gave me these files on teenage superheroes, we can get some firepower and then we can go find the HIVE and take them down along with Iqbal and save my mom," Darkness summed up her plan.

"Lets go find our guy or gal," Fireteen said as she snatched a file from Darkness and began looking, the other Titans also grabbed files and opened them to look for someone who could help the Titans get out of there losing streak.

**Now for the important message,I will be bringing in another new Titan, if you have a suggestion, tell me and I will pick one, it was a great suggestion I got, so I am using it, so got any ideas for a New Teen Titan, tell me.**

**Now, glad for the huge response, so, special thanks to all those who read and an even more special thanks to those who reviewed:**

**Moonfire01**

**whitewolf33**

**Elissar**

**Dragoon of the Moon**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Kiara-so-cute**

**StickLad**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Shadow Element 13**

**Neilie**

**Now for my authors note. Great set of positive reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the sequel so far, but a lot, I mean a lot more drama will be coming up. Those of you have already guessed, this is a lot more RobinxFireteen focussed when it comes to Tower scenes, but it is a lot more GuardianxDarkness focussed when it comes to battles and that stuff, the opposite of the last story. There was one question about why Raven didn't just fly away, and I should respond, because I respect that persons reviews andI probably should explain. The reason is, if Raven were to fly away, then Rocket would have slammed right into her, or Rocker would have shot her down with her sonic blasts, and who knows how the sonic blast would effect the baby, that is why I had Raven surrender like that, hopefully that explains that, thanks again to all the reviews and concerns!**

**SO...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Titans Reserve

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**(Little treat to all those who reviewed last chapter)**

**(So sorry for taking a while to update, got busy at school, stupid excuse, I am just in highschool)**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Who do we get?" Robin finally said after fifteen minutes of browsing.

"How about this guy named Kili, he has some very powerful telekinetic powers and seems to have a very good personality," Fireteen said as she showed the other Titans the folder.

"It wouldn't really work," Darkness said quietly.

"Why?" Fireteen asked.

"He wouldn't be that strong for us, I mean he has the same powers as me, it isn't enough to make us stronger, but we can keep him on a maybe list," Darkness said.

Robin nodded and put the folder on the side. "Alright, any other suggestions?" he asked.

The Titans went through a couple of other possibilities until Guardian said, "What about that Ice person the HIVE used to have?"

Fireteen and Robin gave disaproving looks, Fireteen spoke for both of them, "She fought against us, she could be bought off, we can't trust her. I mean we need to be sure of the loyalty of a new member, we can't risk betrayal, besides we also can't afford the time of training a new Titan, this hero has to be experienced and have skills in all fields," she explained.

"Guess your right," Guardian nodded realizing what she said was true.

"Here she is!" Darkness said a little loudly.

"Who?" Robin asked, he was worried they would not pick someone; they had already gone through most of the files.

"Nightfire," Darkness said.

"My cousin?" Robin responded.

"Your real cousin or like Darkness," Fireteen asked.

"My real first cousin," Robin replied, "We used to play with each other, including Darkness, when we were younger. Her mother is my mom's sister, Blackfire, but they don't really like each other. Her father is the reason we even met and got along and also why she is a superhero," Robin explained.

"Who is the father?" Guardian asked.

"Red Arrow, also known as Speedy," Robin said.

"Red Arrow? How did he know Starfire's sister, how did they get intimate, I didn't know he was married," Fireteen said very confused on how this couple worked.

"Apparently, fourteen years ago, Blackfire was trying to take her throne back on Tamaran, the Tamaranians asked a Justice League member for help and they picked Red Arrow. Reason being Red Arrow had red hair and could be disguised as a Tamaranian. Anyways, he went undercover, and fell in love with Blackfire. However, he had to leave after he found out the plot was fake, there wasn't going to be an attempt and he also found out that there was some crises on Earth. He left without telling her, and she thought he had left because he found out she was pregnant. As you can imagine Blackfire was very ticked and found out who he really was, they actually fought each other several times but finally reached a compromise, with my mothers help. Red Arrow didn't want his newborn daughter to grow up evil and Blackfire didn't want the child to grow up on Earth, so far away from home. So the deal was simple, Nightfire would be raised on Tamaran, not with Red Arrow or Blackfire who was banished again, and she was raised to be the next empress and to be a great warrior. She is a very good fighter and she has all my mothers' powers," Robin finished the long story about Nightfire's past.

"She is perfect," Guardian observed.

"Yeah, she has the powers and skills we need, she has experience with you two so she should fit right in and we can go straight into the hunt," Fireteen observed.

"Let's call her then," Robin said as he turned on the master computer, he was calling Tamaran.

The screen turned on and on the other end, after several minutes appeared a very beautiful black haired Tamaranian girl, where Robin should more of his human heritage, Nightfire showed more of her Tamaranian blood. Her human features were her eyes and her skin wasn't as golden as atypical Tamaranian, but it was still very golden colored. She was very beautiful and pretty.

"Robin?" she said a little surprised. Her voice was like an angel.

"Hey Nightfire, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, been awhile hasn't it?" she responded with a smile.

"Sure has, how is your mom and dad?" Robin asked.

"They are doing well. Did you just call for how they are doing or do want to ask me something?" Nightfire said she didn't like small talk; she liked getting to the point.

"Right, I was wondering, if you would like to join the Teen Titans and help us save Auntie Raven," Robin said.

"Say no more, if Auntie Raven is in trouble I am on my way to join," Nightfire said, "Where are you?" she asked.

"The Tower, Jump City," Robin said.

"See you in a day or two, just need to let the royal family know then I will come," Nightfire said.

"Thank you so much, we really needed you," Robin said with a smile. The connection was cut off.

"So, I guess we got a full team to take on the HIVE now," Fireteen said.

"Guess we do," Guardian said behind her.

"What about all these three people on the maybe list, the ice girl, Kili, and that girl Aries," Guardian said as he picked up the list.

"How about we make a Titans reserve team, emergency members incase we need backup or if someone gets hurts," Fireteen suggested.

"That's not really a bad idea, I mean, we can't have that many people living in the Tower, but we could have a reserve team. The Justice League has a reserve team and it is really helpful to them so it should help us too," Robin said.

"What should we tell them about this team?" Darkness said.

"We will ask them if they would like to join the Titans Reserve," Robin responded.

"Since we have a couple of days before Nightfire comes let's split up and get them on this team," Guardian suggested.

"Good idea!" Fireteen said with a smile, Guardian couldn't help but smile back.

Robin looked on full of jealousy that shouldn't have been there. "Alright, I will hold the fort, Fireteen get Kili, Guardian get that ice girl, make sure we can trust her, and Darkness, you can get Aries," Robin ordered, his voice full of command.

"Alright," Darkness said as the other Titans quickly left the Tower with the folders in their hands as they went to make the reserve team.

"Wait!" Robin yelled as the team quickly returned, "We forgot one more file," he said as he picked up the last file.

"Who is it?" Guardian asked.

"He calls himself Avengement, oldest of all these other guys and a lot more ruthless and extremely well trained in combat," Robin summed up the file he was looking at. _"Apparently punched my Dad in the face, very interesting character," _Robin thought.

Guardian took the file and looked through it next, he frowned, "Trained by the punisher, and apparently has an anger problem, but he is extremely good," Guardian said.

The two girls also looked through and were kind of scared of his picture in the file, which was a picture of him shooting a rifle at a target quite a distance away.

"The chemistry of the team could get affected, but I also want to have quick contact with this guy," Robin said to the team who were also being torn by indecision.

Darkness spoke, "How about we make him the leader of the Titans Reserve, and how about we deploy the Titans Reserve through him since he will be the leader."

"That works, so you guys go to the people I assigned you too, and I will get this guy," Robin said as now all the Titans left the Tower.

**SEAFRONT **

**JUMP CITY**

Guardian really didn't have to go far; he just flew high above the city and spotted an ice house on the Sea Front area, very obvious. _"Wonder why I never noticed that before?" _he thought to himself as he flew there.

He entered the small house without knocking; there wasn't really a door so he couldn't knock even if he wanted too. _"Damn its cold in here," _Guardian thought as he shivered into the living room of the house. The chairs and tables were made of ice and Guardian didn't want to know what the kitchen looked like.

The ice girl entered the room in a towel and growled at Guardian, "What are you doing here!"

Guardian, embarrassed, quickly turned away, looking down and he said, "Sorry, didn't know you were changing, I just came by to give you a proposition," Guardian said. Unable to control his teenage body, Guardian struggled to keep himself from spying a glance at the extremely beautiful, aquatic blue girl in a towel. Of course, being with such morals and beliefs Guardian held himself, but it was very hard.

"Give me five minutes," she sighed as she left back to her room to finish changing. She did come out five minutes latter and walked up to Guardian and demanded, "What do you want?"

"I am here to offer you a spot on a new Titans team we call the Titans Reserve," Guardian said.

"Do I get to fight the HIVE?" she asked eagerly.

"Maybe, the reserve team will be called up if we get into too much trouble, or if someone on the active team gets hurt, or incase some team members need a break," Guardian explained.

"I don't have any other job at the moment and it is the only shot I get at killing those HIVE bastards so okay, I will join," she said as she shook Guardian's hand.

_"That was easy, didn't even need to question her loyalty to this new team," _Guardian thought as he began to explain in more detail about the system the Titans had developed.

**ATLANTIS**

Darkness loved visiting Atlantis; it was really a beautiful city with magnificent architecture and beautiful people. She had remembered visiting the city with her family and how she enjoyed the exotic fish and people, but now she was here on a mission, not as a tourist or wide eyed child.

Darkness arrived at the grand palace, a new building constructed recently, it was built for Aquaman and his family along with his hand picked prince, the hero once known as Aqualad and his family as well. Aqualad had one daughter, her name was Aries and she was the pride of her father. She was telekinetic, able to talk to fish, had super strength like her father, and also manipulated water like her father. She was a pretty girl, light blue hair, dark blue eyes, lean, tall, and very elegant. Her superhero outfit mirrored her father's old uniform, she covered herself well, Atlantians were very stern when it came to exposing skin on the surface world with all its perverted barbarians.

Darkness went to the front gate, told a guard to tell Aries her old friend Christine had come and then Darkness waited for a response. Atlantians were also very strict about security and did numerous checks to make sure anyone from the surface world was who they said they were. The guard returned, and behind him was Aries in a purple dress fit for only royalty. She smiled and actually gave Darkness a hug. "Been so long my old friend," she whispered.

"Hello Aries, it has been too long," Darkness replied, a little taken back by the affection her childhood friend showed, especially since Darkness was a surface dweller.

"I hear you are now going by the name Darkness and are now a Teen Titan, like your mother and father were," Aries said to a surprised Darkness. "I may live underwater, but don't worry, I still keep track of my friends," she said with a smile.

"Actually, that's why I am here," Darkness began.

"I am sorry, I cannot join a superhero team full time, I have royal duties," Aries said quickly.

"We know that, which is why we want you to join the Titans Reserve," Darkness said to Aries who immediately lit up to the idea.

Then Darkness began explaining the team to Aries as they watched those same exotic fishes like they used to do years earlier.

**TITANS TOWER**

Guardian had arrived to the Tower first, since he had just gone to the other side of town to find his person. He put the file on Ice down but then froze, he had taken two files by accident, and underneath the file was another one they hadn't looked at. Guardian flipped through it and quickly pulled out his communicator to tell Robin, this girl was perfect for the reserves. Robin also agreed very quickly and then Guardian was off to Japan to find a hero calling herself Nola.

**HAITI**

Fireteen arrived in the small island nation to find a very young new hero who was just making his scene as a people's hero. While most superheroes kept their identity and whereabouts a secret, some almost fanatically, the young man, Kili loved his profession and it was usually pretty easy to find the hero if you wanted to. Kili enjoyed being loved by the local people for his battle against corruption and very upbeat attitude, the Justice League hadn't taken him only because he wasn't of age and he wasn't considered trustworthy if he learned the other members identity. The worry was he would just tell everyone.

Fireteen, as she had expected, easily found Kili in the Haitian capitol signing autographs after he had captured yet another corrupt politician. Fireteen landed and the crowd looked in awe at the flying girl in the fancy clothes and made way for her. She moved forward easily and found Kili sitting there with a big smile as if expecting Fireteen was going to come at that moment.

"Howdy!" he said it very good English. He gave her a sparkling smile and his upbeat, positive energy radiated off him.

Fireteen was taken back, although she was typically a very upbeat person, being surrounded by the brooding personalities of Guardian, Robin, and Darkness had begun to take its toll on her. "Hello Kili, I have a job offer for you," she began.

"The Justice League finally accepted me?" he said with excitement.

"Actually no, you got a better deal, the Teen Titans are forming a reserve team and we would like you on it," Fireteen said.

Kili's eyes widened, it was a teenager's ultimate dream, offered a spot on the Teen Titans, even as a reserve, he immediately began listening patiently as Fireteen explained the rules and plan for the Titans Reserve.

**NORTHERN CANADA**

It was a large, unpopulated forest, almost empty of human life, almost. On a small clearing, a series of targets were set up and the young teen hero Avengement, who was trained by the Punisher, was preparing to do some target practice. With his expert sight he began throwing knives at the assembled targets, hitting bull's-eye each time. On his fifth throw he was interrupted. "Nice throw," Robin said as he landed next to Avengement.

"Robin? What here to beat me for hurting your dad or something," Avengement said as he threw another knife, not concerned or worried by Robin's appearance.

"I am here on business, I am here to offer you a job which might actually allow you to do some crime fighting instead of hanging out alone throwing knives," Robin said.

"Really? The Justice League accepted me?" Avengement said in surprise.

"No, I am here to offer you leadership of the Titans Reserve," Robin said with a small smirk.

"Jump City?" Avengements said, he had actually thought of going to the corrupt city and bring in his own brand of justice.

"Occasionally, whenever we need a reserve member we will call you and you will decide who will come, you can also pick yourself to come," Robin added.

"Why can't I be the leader of the Titans and you be the leader of the Titans Reserve," Avengement said with a grin.

"Alright, how about this, you and me, one on one, no weapons, winner becomes the leader of the Titans, and the loser becomes the **fair** and **obedient** leader of the Titans Reserve," Robin said simply.

Avengement smiled savagely and got into a fighting position after removing all his weapons. Robin took off his belt and cape and also went into a fighting position; they prepared to attack one another. Avengement launched an expert series of punches and kicks; Robin dogged them and launched his own counter attack which Avengement fought back. After fifteen minutes of just blocking each other both panting boys realized one of them would get tired soon and when one of them got tired the other would take complete advantage.

After several more minutes, Robin made a lightning move and tripped up Avengement, before Avengement could get up Robin was on him like a monster. He hurled nearly a dozen punches with full force on Avengement who was on the ground in pain.

"You win!" Avengement growled as Robin moved back.

Robin, without a word, helped Avengement up and gave him a special communicator. Robin then began to explain to him his responsibilities as the leader. Avengement just nodded in grudging respect.

**JAPAN**

Guardian arrived to find Nola in Japan. According to the file Nola was being trained in a ninja training center located in a remote forest area. Guardian didn't really know of Nola even knew English or anything about the girl, he really had no idea about how to even find the girl in the sprawling school. He landed in a courtyard and looked around, no one was outside. Finding it odd, Guardian entered a room to see a monk worshiping, after the monk finished Guardian walked up to him and said, "Do you know any English?" he asked.

"Yeah, studied in LA," the monk replied in flawless English with a big smile.

Guardian smiled back, "I am looking for a girl, a powerful girl," Guardian said.

"Oh, you must be looking for Nola!" the man said.

"Yes, can you take me to her?" Guardian asked.

"Why yes, yes, of course, just follow me," the monk said as he led Guardian to another building. Inside Guardian recognized the girl from the photo; she was wearing a black ninja outfit, meditating, her mask off.

"Nola dear, you have a guest," the monk said as he bowed leaving the two heroes alone.

"Are you from the Justice League?" Nola asked when she got up and faced Guardian, with piercing, powerful black eyes. She was pretty attractive, slim, very elegant looking and her accent gave the illusion of a very innocent girl.

"No, I am from the Teen Titans and I am here to offer you a job," Guardian said.

Nola nodded, recognizing the name and within fifteen minutes she was part of the Titans Reserve.

**FIVE HOURS LATTER**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Wow, that was a long day," Robin said as he collapsed on the couch, tired.

"Yeah, sure was, long flight," Fireteen said as she also sat down, close to Robin.

"You didn't have to fly to Japan," Guardian grumbled as he sat on the leather chair, facing the TV with the other Titans.

Darkness had actually fallen asleep on the other couch and didn't say a thing. She was exhausted from her trip and she hadn't completely healed from her near death battle with the HIVE.

The Titans Reserve had been successfully completed and while the Titans congratulated each other on creating their own backup team Avengement began making contact with the new team and was organizing them so he could contact them when they were needed instantly.

**IQBAL'S HIDING PLACE**

"We have to show the Titans some message," Iqbal told the HIVE members sitting in front of him.

"How about we destroy Jump City University, which is considered the only untouchable place in the city. Even Hartwell will fear us if we destroy it, the Titans reputation as crime fighters will be tarnished," Jinx suggested while the other HIVE nodded.

"Alright, make the plans and prepare to attack the Jump City University, when you have a plan, tell me and only when I approve will you attack. Is that understood guys and gals," Iqbal asked his team.

The HIVE just nodded with smiles, they just needed a plan then they would be able to go loot another rich sector of the city.

**THAT CONCLUDES CHAPTER THREE AND NOW FOR THE AUTHOR'S MESSAGES!**

**(I KNOW I CHANGED SOME STORIES AND THEY DON'T FOLLOW THE COMIC BOOK OR SHOW, HOWEVER THIS IS A FICTION AND IT IS MY MADEUPSTORY SO I CAN MAKE UP ANY STORY I WANT SO PLEASE, I KNOW THE STORIES, AND I KNOW I CHANGED A LOT OF STORIES AND NAMES BUT JUST BARE WITH ME, ITS FOR THE BESTFOR THIS STORY)**

**Special thanks to all those who read and all****those who reviewed:**

**Elissar**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Sage**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**Dragoon of the Moon**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**whitewolf33**

**StickLad**

**Shadow Element 13**

**Moonfire02 (thank you)**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I was pleasantly surprised by all the character ideas and I realized I couldn't decide who to pick so I put all of them in the story. Honestly, no character was picked above another, I just restructured the story so I could make it better and incorporate all these characters, yes all your characters will have a big role at one point or two or three or more points of this story! I LOVED ALL THESE CHARACTER IDEAS! Thanks again guys and gals and keep up the support, it really is going good, and the lame homework excuse sucks os here is the real reason, I spent the past four days thinking out this story, I am really putting a lot of time and effort into it so please:**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Every Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Where were you?" Robin demanded when Fireteen entered the main room.

"Um, grocery shopping, it's my turn to cook this week," Fireteen responded a little surprised by the question.

"You were gone for two hours, that is a long time," Robin observed.

"There was a robbery, so I took it down, probably be on the evening news," Fireteen said as she began unloading her goods from the bags.

Robin just glared at her. Nightfire entered the room and asked, "What's wrong Robin?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Robin growled with an edge as he stormed out of the room.

"What happened?" Nightfire asked Fireteen.

"I don't know," Fireteen sighed, "Ever since we have been going out he has been slowly becoming more protective and jealous, he is also acting very possessive," Fireteen added.

"That doesn't sound good," Nightfire observed.

"No kidding, I mean he is jealous of Guardian, his best friend, he doesn't trust him, that has to tell you something," Fireteen said as she laughed with Nightfire.

"Tomorrow's Valentines Day," Nightfire pointed out.

"Yeah, and it is also our day off, anyways, have Guardian and Darkness returned with any info yet," Fireteen asked, changing the subject to Raven.

"They just sent an update, they haven't found anything yet, or any sign of the HIVE, but they have found out the HIVE split with Hartwell a few weeks ago," Nightfire explained.

"So, you and me will do the next shift," Fireteen said.

"Yep, and the other three will come if we call them," Nightfire explained.

"We better find a break through soon, it's almost been a month, time is slowly running out," Fireteen said as she looked at the calendar.

"The Titans Reserve may have to be called if we don't make progress soon," Nightfire observed.

"Damn, I hope it doesn't come to giving into Iqbal's demands," Fireteen said.

"It won't," Guardian's voice came as he walked into the room briskly.

"Where is Darkness?" Nightfire asked in greeting.

"Sleeping, she is really exhausted," Guardian said as he went to get some orange juice.

"Who is your Valentine for tomorrow?" Nightfire said with a wicked smile. She was changing the subject to a less depressing one.

Guardian looked at her seriously, "We have more important things to worry about then Valentines and love. All love gives you is death and orphans," Guardian said bitterly as he left the room.

"What's his problem?" Nightfire asked, taken back by the outburst.

"Guardian has some issues, some things happened when the team began, some bad things," Fireteen tried to explain quietly. She didn't think she should tell Nightfire about Julie and those tragic events.

"What type of issues?" Nightfire asked out of curiosity.

"It really isn't my place to say," Fireteen said sternly.

"Alright," Nightfire said, a little hurt that Fireteen didn't trust her with the information.

**VALENTINES DAY**

Robin woke up with a start, he had another nightmare. Robin turned to the side table and saw it was four in the morning. Robin groaned, once he woke he couldn't go back to sleep. Robin got up and went to the bathroom. Robin slept only in his pants; he only needed three minutes to get his shirt, boots, belt, and mask on, which is why he didn't bother to sleep in his full uniform. He took a shower and changed into his uniform, he always put his cape on last. Nothing was really going through the young teens mind as he went to pick up his wallet from his dressing table; it was next to a picture of Fireteen.

Robin left the room and entered the kitchen to find the usual man already there eating his breakfast, Guardian. "Hello Guardian," he mumbled as he grabbed a bowl.

"Hello Robin," Guardian replied, also not with much emotion.

"Do anything interesting last night," Robin said as he poured the cereal, he was referring to Guardian's night patrols.

"The usual, burglars, robbers, and Hartwell's gangsters," Guardian replied as he sipped his tea.

"So, what's on today's agenda? Who has the first shift?" Robin asked as he began eating, he sat across from Guardian.

Guardian gave him a strange look, "Don't you know what today is?" he asked.

Robin gave an irritated look, "What is it smart ass," he said angrily, he was really short tempered these days.

"Cool down, its Valentines Day, and our day off, we have been working so hard these past few weeks everyone is exhausted," Guardian answered, ignoring the outburst.

"Damn! Your right, I have to take Fireteen out today," Robin said as he quickly finished his breakfast and he rushed to his room to get the flowers and chocolate he had picked up several days earlier.

"Good luck," Guardian said to no one as he just continued to drink his tea.

**SEVERALHOURS LATTER**

**1st AVENUE CLUB**

"Your everything, your everything I wanted," Robin managed to say to the beautiful redhead sitting in front of him. Both Robin and Fireteen were in there disguises and Robin had taken her to her favorite teen club.

"Same to you handsome," Fireteen said with a smile. So far the day had gone beautifully, candy, flowers, the smiles, and love. Robin was acting like he used to, not like the jealous, dark man he had been acting like for the past few days. She was really enjoying herself, just her and Robin.

"Hey love birds!" another teenage boy said as he patted Robin and Fireteen on the back. The boy had long blonde hair and wore a leather jacket.

"Hey Bill!" Fireteen said happily, Bill was a friend they had made while in disguise. Robin just nodded.

"How are you Bill," Robin said out of politeness, he was really upset with his appearance and of how Fireteen was pretty much flirting with him.

"Doing fine, my buddy," Bill responded before returning his attention to Fireteen.

After several more minutes of listening to his good friend flirting with his girl and his girl flirting with him, Robin, in anger got up and stormed out.

"Kevin! Where are you going?" Fireteen called to her boyfriend.

"Out, you seem to be busy," he said quietly as he left the room. Fireteen said sorry to Bill and ran after Robin.

Fireteen entered the alley and was quickly flung against the brick wall. "What is wrong with you? What are you doing?" she yelled as Robin pinned her against the wall.

"The club on First Avenue, I came here just for you, and now you flirt with my good friend. Is that how you thank me?" Robin demanded.

"What? I wasn't flirting with him!" Fireteen said enraged at the accusation made by Robin.

"Then girl tell me why you were laughing. I won't hold on, I can't hold on to this," Robin said as his grip got tighter.

"Robin, what is bothering you? Why are you acting like this?" Fireteen asked scarred. Robin was actually hurting her.

"Thursday I am holding the trust that you gave, my plan for today was mapped out in my head for three long weeks, three long weeks, three long weeks! Well Fireteen, I won't hold on to this," Robin said menacingly. He was tightening his grip.

"Robin, what is going on?" Fireteen yelled in fear, she noticed several people pass by on the street, not caring, to them Fireteen was just another victim, they didn't care. To them Fireteen was just another victim in the dirty city.

"Valentines Day, everybody else is holding bouquets, but now I am holding my face in an alley, scratching away for any trace, of affection you may have. I won't hold on anymore, I can't hold on to this," Robin said quietly.

"Robin, we are finished, you are too much for me, I can't trust you anymore, I-I don't feel safe around you anymore," Fireteen said quietly.

Now Robin was angry, "No," he said, very quietly, then he exploded, "I won't hold on to this! For you, for you I got the knife!" Robin said as he let her go and began pounding the wall in anger.

"Robin!" Fireteen yelled as she stood up, Robin's eyes had tears. She was really disturbed by his last comment. She walked towards Robin who backed away from her and began yelling again.

"You are a fake! Go away! My God you are beautiful orange and red! You are such a beautiful orange and red!" Robin screamed out as he collapsed.

**TITANS TOWER**

**INFIRMARY**

"Will he be okay?" Fireteen asked Guardian.

"Yeah, he just fainted or something, are you sure he acted like that?" Guardian responded.

"Yes," Fireteen responded.

"That doesn't sound like Robin," Guardian observed.

"I know, he, he wasn't the same, he was screaming about cutting himself, called me fake, told me to go away, and then started screaming beautiful and orange and red," Fireteen responded.

"How could he act like that?" Darkness said as she also looked at Robin's sleeping form.

"I am incomplete shock," Fireteen said, "And am scared," she said as she shivered.

"He better give some answers when he wakes up," Nightfire said with an edge in her voice.

"To me he is just emotionally and physically overwhelmed, and he hasn't been with the right crowd either," Guardian put in.

"You think this has to do with Jim?" Darkness said.

"Who else would make him feel jealous like that," Guardian pointed out.

"True, he never was like this before he began his daily visits to his house," Darkness said nodding.

"Maybe we should pay him a visit," Fireteen said as she faced her other three teammates.

**JIM'S HQ**

"Jim, what did you do to Robin?" Guardian started off right away when he entered the plush office, Jim was sitting behind a wooded desk. Fireteen and Darkness were right behind Guardian.

"What? Did something happen to him? Why are you here, you aren't the leader?" Jim said, worried his plan to run the Titans through Robin was failing.

"I am the leader as of two hours earlier, Robin has mentally and physically collapsed and I was elected to temporarily take over while Robin recovers," Guardian explained the situation to Jim.

"So, you guys got jealous of Robin, and scared of the fact he was making you guys into a real team so you decided to get rid of him," Jim said sternly.

"No, we didn't get jealous or anything like that, Robin has gone on suicide watch and we are here to find out what you said to him that drove him to that stage," Guardian said calmly.

"What I said? What I said? You drove him to this stage; he came here complaining about his whore of a girlfriend flirting with any guy from the opposite sex. He told me about his so called best friend putting him down, and he also talked about his bitch of a friend who still is keeping a secret from him," Jim said with a smile at the Titans who were now looking down.

In a twisted way, he was right, Fireteen had let on to the other guys, Guardian had been very negative with him lately, and Darkness still hadn't told Robin about her mother's secret.

Guardian however, didn't like the way he said it and he grabbed Jim by the collar.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you," Jim warned.

"Why," Guardian said, not as a question, but as a statement.

"I can get Raven for you, I just got some information," Jim said with a cocky grin, he felt he had the Titans right where he wanted them.

"We don't want your help, sadly, I don't want another team member on suicide watch," Guardian growled before punching Jim hard in the face. "That's for calling my teammates whore and bitch, and for screwing up Robin," Guardian said as Jim clutched his nose in pain.

Jim gasped out, "Get the Hell out of here, our "relationship" is over! No more help with Hartwell, and you will never get the information you need to find Raven!" Jim screamed.

"As the leader of the Titans, I don't need your help," Guardian said as he walked out of the office with the other Titans.

As they flew to the Tower Fireteen said, "Good job Guardian!"

Guardian just nodded, but Darkness flew silently, wondering if Jim was right about having some information of her mother.

**TITIANS TOWER**

**INFIRMARY**

Robin woke up with a groan, his head was throbbing. However, Robin noticed he couldn't lift his arms; he struggled for a while, not realizing what was going on until Nightfire spoke, "You are strapped in."

"Why?" Robin asked as he continued to struggle, realizing now he was in the infirmary and he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Guardian put you on suicide watch after your breakdown," Nightfire responded.

Robin looked at her in disbelief, "Suicide watch? Why? Why are you listening to his orders? I am the leader of the Titans!" Robin said anger rising in his voice.

"Not at the moment, after you assaulted Fireteen, we all voted that you were unfit for leadership at the moment and we picked Guardian to be the temporary leader until you return back to your old form," Nightfire explained.

"Assault Fireteen?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Do you remember anything? Don't you remember your date with Fireteen?" Nightfire asked.

Robin stared blankly at Nightfire before the memories flooded back to him. "Oh my God, what the hell did I do?" he said quietly.

"A lot of bad, she has broken up with you," Nightfire responded.

"What do I have to do to get out of this stupid suicide watch?" Robin asked in frustration, he was just getting bad news after bad news.

"You seem fine at the moment, but you are being put on a week vacation to gather your thoughts together, and the Justice League has some doctors who can help you. So you are to report to the Watchtower, spend time with family, and see these doctors before returning back to your leadership role," Nightfire quoted Guardian.

"Alright," Robin said without resistance, he knew he was screwed up at the moment.

Nightfire nodded satisfied and was leaving the room to deactivate the straps when Robin called out, "Wait, who is going to replace me?" he asked.

Nightfire turned around, "Avengement says he is busy, but Kili called in to say he was coming, and Nola from Japan will come in," she answered.

Robin nodded, "Great selections, just one week," he said pretty much to reassure himself as he drifted off to sleep again.

**GUARDIAN**

**OUTSIDE OF TITANS TOWER**

"Yeah Nightfire," Guardian responded to his communicator, Nightfire had called him.

"Robin's awake and he seems to be okay so I took him off suicide watch," Nightfire's voice came out, only Guardian could hear. The other Titans followed behind but the wind drowned out the private conversation Guardian was having with Nightfire.

"Good, good, he isn't angry or anything like that is he?" Guardian asked.

"No, he is fine, but I was wondering, should we send him off now? I mean do you think him and Fireteen should see each other? It seems it would get a little awkward.

Guardian was silent for a few minutes, he turned to see Fireteen, he could tell as they approached the Tower she was becoming more apprehensive, her face darkened with worry at what would greet her. "Get him out of there, I don't want to risk a scene, nor do I want Fireteen to go into an uncomfortable environment, so get him out," Guardian ordered.

"Alright, how far away are you?" Nightfire responded, she knew it would take time to get Robin out.

"I will delay for you," Guardian said as he cut off his communication. Guardian looked around for some distraction to cause a delay. He suddenly stopped in midair.

"What's wrong?" Darkness asked.

"I see a thug down there, dressed like one of Isaac's men, let's go interrogate him for information before we reach the Tower," Guardian said as he began flying down. The other two girls just shrugged and followed their leader.

**THREE HOURS LATTER**

**TITANS TOWER**

After several hours of hunting down thugs across the city, Guardian decided it was finally safe to get back.

When they entered the Tower Fireteen immediately asked Nightfire, "How's Robin?"

"He already left for the Watchtower," Nightfire responded.

Fireteen nodded and asked, "Did he leave anything? Or did he say anything?" she wanted to know if Robin had anything to say.

Nightfire hesitated, glanced at Guardian who didn't reveal anything behind his mask, but he was a little surprised by Nightfire's reaction. "He left a letter for you," Nightfire finally said before handing Fireteen an envelope.

Guardian was surprised that Robin left a letter and a little worried about what the man, who several hours ago had been considered suicidal, wrote.

Fireteen took the letter and went to her room without a word to read the letter in privacy.

"What did he write?" Guardian asked Nightfire.

"I don't know," Nightfire said honestly.

Guardian actually got a little angry, "Come on Nightfire, what if he wrote some bad things in there, we don't want the relationship to get worse, next time you are in this situation, read the letter," Guardian lectured.

"Invade his privacy?" Nightfire said in disbelief.

"Yes, invade his privacy, he is suicidal, I know he is your cousin but you are a Titan now and you should know these things," Guardian continued to lecture.

"Sorry, alright, jeez, no need to rip on me," Nightfire said as she too left the room.

Guardian just went to a chair and sat there in anger. He was lost in thought, as he began wondering when the two Titans Reserve members would show.

"I think you were a bit harsh on her," Darkness observed as she pulled a chair and faced her leader.

"The goal is to keep this team together and to stay unified, we are dealing with not only the HIVE but also a master of manipulation, as you know," Guardian said.

Darkness flinched, "I know I have made mistakes Guardian, but you don't need to rub it in all the time. I know you were right, okay, so please stop pointing it out every time the subject comes up," Darkness said sternly, her relationship with Iqbal was still fresh in her and Guardian's mind.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean it like that, it's just that things are falling apart again, and I don't know what to do. I mean, we can't find your mom and our leader has been pushed to the edge," Guardian said.

"Don't worry, if anyone can pull out of a crises like that, its Robin," Darkness said with a small reassuring smile.

"Let's hope your right," Guardian said with a nod.

**ROBIN'S LETTER**

Fireteen ripped open the letter and this is what she read:

_Dear Fireteen,_

_I am so sorry for all the pain and hurt I have caused you today. I am truly an evil man and undeserving of your love. This is all my fault. I loved you, I always loved you, and you were the one for me. Now I am stuck inside our memories, I forgot about destiny, I buried us truly. Didn't I love you, faster than a devil? Is that why I drove us to the ground? The world has drowned me in its dark water. However, you were always floating, but I could never see because I was so down. I am so stuck, stuck in a past that will never be, I still can't believe you're gone. Everything has fallen apart; you have fallen from me, didn't you? Or maybe I am just clouded in mind about what happened, I thought I was amazing to you, I thought you were amazing to me, but here we go again. Did I love you? Or was it just emotions neither of us could control. Oh please just forgive me, I don't know what came over me, and I promise I will try to change when I get back. I have been drowned by his sound, by his voice! How could I have been manipulated like this? I was drowning in love and memories, damn, I am drowning in a lot of stuff these days aren't I?_

_Yours truly,_

_Robin _

_(P.S Sorry for the long confusing letter, I am just filled with so many thoughts I can't understand)_

**ROOF TITANS TOWER**

Guardian stood on the roof staring out at the city. He stood like a statue for several minutes before tears began flowing. Guardian took off his mask and went to his knees as he wiped his face and just continued to weep.

Darkness came to the roof, noticing Guardian leaving the room and saying he needed fresh air after listening to another news report claiming Guardian was foreign spy because he was spotted by an embassy after it was robbed. Then came another report speculating about Julie and Guardian's relationship.

Darkness noticed Guardian's hurt and frustration and followed him, this wasn't the first time he had just left, however this was the first time Darkness followed and she was shocked. She knew Guardian was a tough guy and she never expected to find him crying on the roof of the Tower facing the evil city.

"Guardian?" she asked softly, "Let me share the burden, what's bothering you?" she asked.

"I…I am overcome," Guardian said as he quickly got up and brushed off some dirt and quickly put on his mask, before beginning to leave the roof. However, as he floated, he felt the soft hand of Darkness hold him in place.

Darkness said, "No Guardian, tell me what's bothering you," she said with affection.

Guardian turned and looked at the kind eyes before he began his confessions.

**Special thanks to all those who read, and especially to those who reviewed:**

**BlackGothFaerie**

**Elissar**

**whitewolf33**

**StickLad**

**Moonfire**

**AnimationWickedRaven**

**Dark Wolf 021**

**Kirara-so-cute**

**Shadow Element 13**

**Well, two newcharacters will join the Titans next update, Iqbal prepares a attack, and Robin gets help from his mom (he needs it)**

**I should also explain exactly what went to Robin, Robin has been hanging with Jim for too long and his mind has been clouded, so now he is going back to the Watchtowe to get healed by none other than...STARFIRE!**

**(This is huge,I have been accused of not concentrating on Starfire in some of my previous fics, not this one, so I am going to make Star play a pivatol role in this one)**

**SO STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REMEMBER:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. One Night Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR Dragoon of the Moon at end of chapter**

**ROOF TITANS TOWER**

"What is wrong Guardian?" Darkness repeated.

"I, I have lost faith, I have lost faith in our cause," Guardian answered as he stared forward at the city.

"Why? After all we have been through you are losing faith now?" Darkness asked.

"Yes, yes, and now I am the leader of the team, how bad is that," Guardian said with a humorless chuckle.

"Does this have anything to do with Iqbal or Robin or even Jim?" Darkness asked.

"No, look at this city," Guardian said pointing to the dark skyline, "Even while we talk, even while we fight, this city is bleeding," Guardian said.

"There are improvements, its not like anything is going too bad for us, aside from Robin and Iqbal kidnapping my mother, we have gotten much stronger," Darkness pointed out. Referring to the creation of the Titans Reserve.

"Yes, we are feeling just fine, alone in our castle, where we are always free to grow and decide but never free enough to find victory. As these days go on, we are accepting this stalemate. We will eventually stay in this stage, and just battle and battle, till the end of time, just like the other heroes," Guardian said.

"What?" Darkness asked, confused at Guardian's statement.

"Think about it, all these superheroes, all of them, have a city and a villain, however, they never completely crush their villain, nor does the villain crush them. The reason is both sides feel comfortable with the status quo, they don't know what to expect or find if one side is taken out of the picture, it is too scary for them to comprehend. They have reached that stage, where they forgot about the past and they forgot about a future that could be, both good and bad. I think we are also going to fall into that vicious cycle as well," Guardian said explaining part of his fears. His fear of fighting a useless battle, a hopeless struggle.

"I am sure we aren't going to be like that," Darkness said quietly, his philosophy was scary and true.

"I know the only way to break this cycle is to have something dear break, something important break, then one side is so motivated it crushes the other and becomes victorious. This is why I cry, because deep down, I am wishing something would break, because we are running out of time. How terrible am I! I want something bad to happen," Guardian said full of venom and bitterness.

"Guardian, you just want change and are frustrated, I feel for you, it isn't your fault, don't put the world on your shoulder, I promise you we will make things better," Darkness said as he approached Guardian.

"Look at this city, there are women in the streets, pulling out their hair in frustration and sadness over what has been done to them," Guardian said, not acknowledging Darkness moving towards him.

Guardian noticed her approach but Darkness just kept moving closer and she said, "I promise you, my soul is clean."

"I don't doubt it at all," Guardian said, feeling kind of frisky, as he backed up. "Why are you coming so cl-," Devil did Guardian know that she would kiss him across the mouth.

Darkness pulled back from the kiss and blushed at Guardian. Guardian's head was spinning and he looked at her eyes and said, "I don't want to say anything else, except, we have to get away from this hellish world."

Darkness responded by saying, "One day, we will walk away from here, proud of what we did here in this city."

**WATCHTOWER**

"Hello my beautiful child, my prince!" Starfire said happily when Robin knocked on the door.

Robin just gave a weak smile, he had actually missed his mother, her radiant smile, her cheerful attitude, he really missed it. Especially during those dark nights in Jump City when he was out patrolling and he stared out at the terrible city of sin.

"Where is Dad and the rest of the family?" Robin asked as he gave his mother a hug.

"Oh, your brothers and sisters have been sent to a secret location and your father is on Earth, there is a crises going on," Starfire explained, her voice now down.

"Darkness said something about the Watchtower being empty and the huge battles on Earth, didn't believe it till now," Robin observed.

"I too don't believe it," Star said nodding to her son.

"You don't have to be down there?" Robin asked.

"Oh no! When I found out about my baby coming back home I transferred to Watchtower defense so I could be with you!" Starfire said excitedly.

"Great," Robin said, he finally entered the apartment and immediately the memories came back. He entered the living room and sat down on the couch, Starfire had entered the kitchen. Robin waited for a few minutes before Star reappeared with a tray in her hand and a big smile.

"Oh no you didn't," Robin said with a smile as Star walked forward with her tray.

"Oh yes I did!" Starfire said when she put the tray on the table in front of Robin. Both their smiles grew wider.

"Why do you spoil me so much?" Robin asked as he took a bite from his favorite food, biscuit of growth. Not only was Robin fluent in Tamaranian, he also had acquired the taste for the food; he truly was his mother's son.

"I made this for you, not only for being here, but also for finally embracing your emotions and gaining the ability to fly!" Star said happily. She was very happy these days, and very proud of her son.

"Thank you mom, thanks," Robin said as he took another biscuit, but he wasn't as excited as he would have been had he come on any other circumstance.

"What is bothering you my child?" Star asked, noticing the lack of excitement.

Robin looked up, smiled and said, "Nothing is wrong, what makes you think that?"

"Don't lie to your mother, I can read your mind, tell me what's bothering you?" Star said seriously, as a mother she knew how her children thought.

"I got kicked off the team mom," Robin said quietly.

"I know the circumstances on why you were put on a leave of absence, I know the whole story. However, I would like to point out, you were not kicked off the team, Guardian has told me that when I think you are fit you will return and lead again," Starfire explained.

"I screwed up, I let my emotions take control," Robin said bitterly, bad memories flooding back in.

"You inherited that from both your father and me," Starfire said quietly.

Robin looked at his mother in bewilderment, _"What? Is she kidding? I mean, Dad is one of the coolest and most controlled person I know, and I don't think I have ever seen mom lose it, ever!" _Robin thought as he stared at Star waiting for her to explain.

Starfire noticed this and began to speak.

**TITANS TOWER**

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON**

"Kili? What are you doing?" Guardian asked the Reserve Titan. Kili had just come in from the garage, with dust and oil on his clothes.

"Fixing up the T-Car, I am going to the city tonight," Kili explained.

"What are you going to do in the city without backup?" Guardian asked, he didn't need any Titan going on solo missions and putting themselves at risk. He didn't need any dead heroes to be specific, especially since Kili wasn't used to how Jump City worked.

"I am not going on a mission; I am going to have some fun take a break!" Kili said with a smile. His cheerful attitude had yet to reflect on the two brooding Titans, Guardian and Darkness.

"Fun? Take a break? You have only been here for two days," Guardian pointed out.

"Well, considering I was on patrol for the past two days and tonight is technically my night off, I will go out, nothing you can do about it," Kili said, his smile wider than ever.

Guardian frowned, "Are you serious? I am the **leader** of the Teen Titans, so I do have the power," Guardian pointed out.

"Nope, I read the rule book, unless I am suspended, or if every other member on the team agrees with you, you can't dictate where I go when I have an official night off," Kili explained the rules that he read.

"Okay, okay, just messing with you, go ahead, but keep your communicator with you, if you don't answer when I call, I will suspend you," Guardian said as he walked away.

Kili just smiled, he was a big party guy. He really didn't have much regards to morals, he didn't care for religion, he loved gambling, flirting, dancing, and he was also known to have done a couple of one night stands back in his homeland. The Titans however never knew this about Kili, had they found out, Guardian would have probably forced him to stay. Kili began whistling as he made his way to his room to get ready for his night in Jump City.

**TITANS TOWER**

**TEAM MEETING**

"Alright, here is tonight's roster for hunting for clues, Fireteen, Nola, and Nightfire, you three will be out tonight. Me and Darkness are going to hold the Tower," Guardian explained to the assembled teammates.

"What about Kili?" Fireteen asked.

"He has worked two straight nights and, as the rules apply, he has the night off," Guardian explained.

"So that means I get the night off tomorrow?" Fireteen asked.

"Yep," Guardian said nodding. The other Titans nodded understanding their assignments. Nola rarely asked questions, she was very disciplined and obeyed all of Guardian's orders exactly as he said. The only questions she asked were about how to make sure she completed the mission. The girl impressed Guardian immensely and Guardian wished Nightfire and Fireteen were more like her.

**NORTH SIDE **

**TEEN CLUB**

Kili arrived in his soupped up T-Car; it was painted all black, with chrome and new rims. Very stylish and nice looking, Kili wore a nice black shirt and khaki pants. He wore black socks, with leather black shoes. His outfit showed off his stunning, crystal blue eyes, and he kept his black hair spiked up.

He parked the car, got out and entered the premier, illegal, teen club in Jump City. It was very large and boasted a bar. They never checked for IDs, even though some of the kids looked like they were in middle school. The police never cracked down on the club because it gave a very nice profit to Hartwell, it was run by a boss.

Kili loved the huge place from the moment he entered, hundreds of people dancing, the music deafening, and a well lit and well stocked bar. It beat any of the clubs Kili had been in before and Kili was in a trance. However, he quickly got out of the trance when someone bumped him forward, Kili was blocking the entrance. Now, focused on his task of having fun Kili approached the bar.

At the bar, to the right he noticed a girl, his age; she had long, auburn hair. Her face was Russian, or eastern European, which means she had very strong facial features. She also had a golden tan, which made her look even prettier. She wore a black dress which showed off her back. Kili was taken by this beautiful girl as he approached the bar, however he noticed she was resting her head on her hand and looked embarrassed and angry. The guy next to her was clearly drunk and was speaking to her harshly, although Kili couldn't hear he could tell by his body movements.

Any other guy would have snuck in, hear what was going on, figure out how to react, then make a move, or they would just throw themselves in there in hopes that they can impresses the girl they have their eyes on. However, Kili had telekinesis and he only had to probe the guy and girl's mind for some basic information.

After several seconds Kili knew what was happening, the girl's name was Anna, the guy was her new boyfriend, and she already was sick of him and wanted some guy to get her out of there, by any means necessary. Knowing this Kili grabbed a chair and sat next to her, he grunted getting her attention.

Anna turned to Kili and was stunned by his handsome features and his powerful blue eyes. She gave him a pained look, as her drunken boyfriend gave another outburst.

Kili smiled and said to her, "What's wrong baby? Doesn't your man treat you like he should?" he indicated to her drunk boyfriend, acting as though he figured it out on his own, not with his powers.

"You think he does?" Anna replied sarcastically as she took a swig from her drink.

"My name is Kili," he said as he held his hand up in greeting, giving her that sparkling smile. Some guys just have a face that attracts girls; Kili was one of those guys.

"I am Anna, as you can see, desperate to get out of this situation," she said with a smile. Her boyfriend pretty much didn't care anymore and had left to a back room to gamble away his money.

"Why can't we just take a ride? Get the hell out of here," Kili suggested as he took a swig from the drink he ordered for himself.

She studied him and smiled, "But all the best DJs here tonight are saving the slowest songs for last. Think about it, when the songs reach their height it will be just me and you. Come on Kili, will that be so bad?" she asked.

"Hell no, that sounds good, then we can go for a ride," Kili responded as Anna laughed.

"Why do you want to leave so bad?" she asked, slightly suspicious of this mysterious man.

With an innocent and kind smile, Kili replied, "I just got some new shoes for my ride, that's why I came driving about 95, looking for a cutie pie."

"Am I the cutie pie you want to sleep with by the end of tonight?" Anna asked playfully.

Although she was right, Kili just laughed with her and said, "We don't have to make love, we might just cuddle up tonight," he was bold. She loved bold men; of course Kili knew that as he probed her mind for more information.

"Hell, enough talk, lets just dance," Anna said as she grabbed Kili and lead him to the dance floor.

**SEVERAL HOURS OF DANCING AND TALKING**

**IN THE CAR**

"I assure you, its okay, it's really now or nothing, come on," Kili said to her as he speeded through the dark streets. His charm and probing had allowed him to sweep the girl off her feet, Kili to her, was the perfect man, the man of her dreams. She never knew if she would ever get another day with him at least that was what the impression Kili was leaving with her.

"Really, I am not worried, or even concerned, but my emotions aren't ready for something like this so soon," Anna tried explaining.

"Come on, just for one time, make only one exception," Kili said as he made another speedy turn.

"But the status of my emotions?" Anna said quietly.

"Damn, you are already changing your mind; you seem to always be changing. I mean come on, don't think about what we will be doing. I will be able to say it is love, but if you don't want to talk about it than I guess it isn't love, then what we have isn't love, Anna," Kili said as an explanation.

"It isn't love if we don't do it? I am sure you are leaving something in the shade of grey or something in between, come on, I am not worried," she seemed to say the last part to reassure herself.

**OUTSIDE HOTEL**

They arrived at a rundown hotel, where anyone could go for a night of love making, owner was always desperate for money and didn't care how old the people who came in were. Kili found out about it by probing some minds of some other people at the club.

However, Anna was still unsure, "I don't think we should do it," she said, now having second thoughts.

"IF you would only once, just once let me, only one time. I promise you will be happy with what happens tonight," Kili reassured her.

"You just want to use me, this isn't that serious that we go straight to the next level," Anna said as she now stopped walking to the entrance to the lobby.

Now, slightly angry, Kili said, "Don't think this isn't serious, never think that. The love we can make will be very deep, serious, and so damn beautiful," he said fiercely as he stared at her in they eye.

Looking in his eyes, Anna whispered, "Damn you, damn you, why are you so perfect and irresistible," she said in disbelief. She felt she would never be with a man like this again, which is why she entered the hotel and the room with him.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Where is Kili?" Guardian asked it was late at night; the two Titans who were on patrol were already home and asleep. He was with Darkness waiting for the last Titan.

"How should I know? He left his communicator at home," Darkness answered, also worried.

"Can you sense him or something like that?" Guardian asked.

"He is telekinetic, so I could probably feel his emotions but it won't guarantee knowing his location, remember when you lost it I sensed you. I didn't find you, I just sensed you were in trouble," Darkness said.

"Knowing his emotions may help us determine his location if something bad has happened.

"So you want me to make contact?" Darkness asked as she hovered cross-legged preparing to meditate and make contact.

"Go ahead," Guardian said as he signaled her to go ahead.

Darkness made contact and immediately her face turned a little red as she returned to her normal position.

"What is it? Is he in pain?" Guardian asked worried.

"N-No," Darkness said quietly.

"Then what is he feeling?" Guardian asked in irritation.

"Pleasure, I think you can figure what type of pleasure," Darkness said slightly embarrassed and ashamed she had probed his mind.

Guardian's nostrils flared, his eyes filled with anger, "I will deal with him when he comes back! Your mother is missing, our leader is out, and he just complicates things even further!" Guardian roared as he left the room.

_"Kili is screwed," _Darkness thought.

**HOTEL ROOM**

After a session of love making, the two young lovers were lying side by side. The sweating lovers, Anna looked at Kili and gasped, "This is so wrong, what have we done? This is all your fault, we had no protection!"

Kili smiled at her, "Can't blame me, because some blame has to rest on you, your beauty is why we mix the way we do, with such love and perfection," Kili replied as he began stroking her hair. Calming her down, assuring her of his loyalty to her.

"All I can say is think about the consequences of what we have done," Anna said quietly as she rested her head on his chest.

**THREE HOURS LATTER**

When they were finished Anna said in horror, "How do I forget, or live on with this on my conscious!" she said. She was now getting tired and sleepy.

"Try to tell yourself the things that make yourself forget, don't worry if this was love or not," Kili said almost sleepily.

"I am not worried if its love or not," Anna said defensively.

Kili responded by kissing her, "Yes you are," he said as he smiled at her for the thousandth time.

Anna spoke seriously, "I am only worried about the consequences," she began shaking a little from the fear of what she had done.

Kili continued kissing her, as he spoke, "Why can't you stop shaking? Why can't I stop touching you," he said.

Anna moved a little to the side and said, "We aren't ready for this."

"I am not going to break, nor am I going to worry about this anymore," Kili said with confidence.

"I should just say as long as what we did was love, but for some reason, it isn't that easy to say," Anna said hesitantly. She sneezed after a few silent seconds.

"Oh God Anna, every time you sneeze I think it is love," Kili said with that same smile that brought Anna's spirits up.

"I am not ready for this," Anna said to no one in particular as she drifted off to sleep.

After an hour, Kili still couldn't sleep, he spoke out loud, in a whisper, to no one but himself, "She's talking in her sleep, and it's keeping me awake. Now she begins to toss and turn, her every word is nonsense to me but now I understand it all," Kili laid backed on the pillow, staring at the ceiling, "Oh God, I wasn't ready for this," he said before going into a troubled sleep.

**That concludes another chapter of Payback, hope you enjoyed. I know the update took awhile but I have been busy, Can't Live Without Her II, will be updated after several days. Hope you enjoyed this key chapter.**

**Special thanks to all those who read, and especially to those who reviewed:**

**ShockTreatment (glad you are here to review!)**

**BlackGothFaerie (glad you enjoyed)**

**AnimationWickedRaven (thanks for the loyalty for all my stories)**

**Kirara-so-cute (so glad you enjoyed)**

**Elissar (good idea, real good, but I hope I threw some juicy drama this chapter)**

**whitewolf33 (the DarknessxGuardian scene is for you)**

**StickLad (Kili had a huge role)**

**Dragoon of the Moon (I tried emailing you, but I couldn't, they sent my letter back and said the servers couldn't connect, I really am interested in a character from you so throw your idea in the review)**

**See, a lot of teams go through tough times, right now the Titans are, so I hope you enjoy, a lot of drama next chapter, Kili is going to face the wrath of Guardian! **


	6. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**DAWN **

**TITANS TOWER**

Kili entered the Tower cautiously, hoping none of the Titans really worried or even tried to call him. _"They probably went to sleep and thought I would come in soon, but just to be sure I should get to my room and probe some minds," _Kili thought as he crept in to the main room.

He saw Darkness asleep on the couch, a blanket covering her sleeping form, _"Shit, hope she wasn't waiting for me," _Kili thought. However, he couldn't probe her mind since she was simply a lot more powerful telekinetically than he was.

Darkness felt a presence in the room and opened her eyes, _"Who put this blanket?" _she then remembered Guardian putting the blanket on her and telling her to sleep. However she then focused on the presence in the room who she recognized immediately as Kili. "Kili?" she called.

Kili then entered the room, "Yeah?" he asked cautiously as he stood in front of her.

"What the hell have you done?" she asked simply, looking into his eyes deeply. Kili didn't need telekinesis to know she knew about what happened.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I would worry about Guardian, better leave until he cools down. If he cools down that is," she said eyeing the hallway.

Kili caught her drift and was turning to leave when he heard a roar from down the hallway. "Kili!" came Guardian's call as he came from the hallway.

Kili had actually begun running but he wasn't nearly as fast as Guardian who tackled him hard against the wall. "Where was your communicator!" he demanded. Guardian was going to break him down nice and slow. The other Titans had heard the scream and were rushing to the main room to see what was happening.

"I-I forgot it!" stammered Kili who now had the fear of God in him.

"What did I tell you I would do if you forgot it," Guardian said softly; however his grip on Kili grew tighter.

"Suspend me?" Kili said, unsure, he had no confidence at all.

"Damn right, and that's exactly what I am going to do, at this moment you are suspended for two weeks," Guardian said, his tone still light.

Although Kili was still scared he breath a sigh of relief inside, he thought it would be a lot worse, _"Maybe only Darkness knew about last night, maybe she is covering me?" _he thought.

"Now that brings us to the question of what exactly you did last night," Guardian growled as he now flung the cowering teen into the center of the main room. The other Titans were huddled together in the kitchen area watching in horror and fascination at the scene before them.

Kili's little hope was now crushed, again he didn't need to probe anyone's mind to see that Guardian knew.

"What, you thought I wouldn't find out? Now tell exactly where you went," Guardian commanded.

Kili was still on the ground, not daring to stand up and he said, "The teen club in the North Side," he said.

Now Guardian's rage became more apparent, "You went to Hartwell's club? His club of teen sin? Did you drink? Is this where you met the girl? Stand up and answer me you bloody coward! And don't you dare lie!" Guardian roared at Kili. He then turned to Darkness and gave her a nod, tell her to probe Kili's mind to make sure he was honest.

Kili still had pride in him as he stood up tall and answered, "I-I did drink, and yes I met Anna there," Kili said, reliving the night before.

Suddenly Darkness stepped in the main room and walked past Guardian and then slapped Kili hard in the face. Kili clutched his face in pain, and shock while Guardian and the other Titans also looked at Darkness's seemingly random outburst.

"You bastard," she spat.

Guardian gave her a look that said he didn't understand and the other Titans still didn't know exactly what was going on and the bizarre scene before them looked even more bizarre with Darkness slapping a teammate and on the verge of tears.

"Do you know what he did?" she said loudly, looking at Kili with disgust.

"No, why don't you tell us," Guardian said patiently as his eye contact with Kili didn't waver.

"That bastard probed her mind and manipulated that poor girl! He read her mind and played her like a card, used her because he wanted some cheap love," Darkness said the last part in a growl.

Now the other Titans knew what had happened and any sympathy they had for Kili's predicament was now gone. They all gave cold stares at Kili, some in disbelief.

If Kili thought Guardian had been mad before, he was wrong, now Guardian had snapped. "You manipulated an innocent girl! My God the poor girls of Jump City, they have suffered for so long and now you make another one's situation even more miserable!" Guardian shoved Kili so hard Kili fell to the ground, "Did you get her number or any information about her?" he asked as he shoved Kili again when he tried to get up again.

"God damn you all! Shit! I didn't manipulate her, okay, I did read her mind but I didn't manipulated her, I just read her mind to see the situation with her boyfriend, okay? Your right, I made a mistake, I didn't get her number or information on her, but I will meet her next week," Kili said from the ground.

"Did you have protected sex, although there really is no such thing," Guardian asked, not acknowledging Kili's last statement.

"No," Kili said very weakly.

Guardian again grabbed Kili and said, "Do you know what you have done?" he asked.

"What is your problem? Why the hell are you all getting worked up for? You know if she gets pregnant I will take care of her? Don't you know that?" he said, almost pleading that he was honest, however none of the Titans gave him a supportive glance, he was all alone.

"You truly have been living in the Caribbean for way too long," Guardian said, no humor in his voice.

"What is the big deal? I had sex with a girl, you say you have lived in this city for your life, you know teenage sex isn't a big deal," Kili said.

Guardian gave his humorless chuckle and said, "You are so damn thick headed, you aren't a normal teen. You are a Teen Titan! What if she gets pregnant, she isn't going to live in the Tower, reason being she will become a target and I guarantee Hartwell will murder her. So then you will leave her be in the city, maybe get some money, from where I don't know, and then support her. However, your relationship will probably go downhill from there and it might reach the point where she gets so angry she goes to the media. Then you see that's where I get angry," Guardian paused.

Kili took it and just stared on, now feeling very foolish and stupid for what he did.

"Because one of the downfalls of the last team of Titans was a pregnancy and cover-up. I will be damned if I launch a cover-up. Because then the media will question whether teens should be trusted as their guardians. Also, if I launch a cover-up then our massive public support campaign, which is based on our honesty, will be completely tarnished. All our hopes of changing this city will reach a setback. Hartwell will have enough ammunition for a while. However, I should stop boring you about the long term, let me tell you why I am upset about the short term.

Darkness looked with admiration at Guardian at how he was calmly explaining why he was tearing apart Kili, why he was teaching him a lesson about consequences.

"You see right now, our leader, Robin, is out for personal reasons, you, Nightfire, and Nola are the only Titans, active and Reserves available. Also Darkness's mother, one of the founding members of the Titans is missing. So since you have done this you have screwed things up even more, we now have another distraction, a distraction that can tarnish our image and ruin your life. And that's why I am giving you hell!" Guardian finished his speech at a now shamed Kili.

**WATCHTOWER**

"What do you mean I inherited my lack of control over my emotions?" Robin asked his mother who looked at him seriously.

"You see, I was in love with the first Robin, I was in love with him the minute I joined the Titans," Starfire began.

Robin looked at his mother in fascination; his mother had never spoken about the original Robin, Dick Grayson, or even much of her Titan past. None of the old Titans spoke of anything from his death to the events that followed it. The only other person who knew about those times was Darkness, but she never told Robin what she found out.

"However, we only realized our love with each other after he was infected with a disease, and that is the disease that eventually killed him," Starfire said.

"What disease?" Robin asked, curious.

"Slade ruined him; Slade destroyed him, and tore the team apart, in his death!" Starfire said, her voice very bitter and cold. This tone actually surprised Robin who wasn't used to that tone at all.

"After his death I, like you let my emotions take control. I isolated myself from my teammates and actually blamed them for my grief. I really let it out on your aunt Raven and uncle Beast Boy. I was obsessed with his death, making a shrine for him, and when they got his replacement I snapped and went crazy. Driving the man who would be your father to loneliness and sadness. However, I saw what pain I was causing and I changed for the better," Starfire explained her story briefly.

"Did you have suicidal thoughts?" Robin asked his mother after several moments of silence between mother and son.

Starfire looked at her son in the eye and then looked down when she said, "During my depression, during the time I let my emotions control me, I did think about ending my life," she answered.

"My God," Robin said quietly as he stood up and began pacing the living room. He never believed his mother would have had suicidal thoughts, never. He always had thought no one in the world; no one could love life as much as his mother. He never would have thought their was a time in her life when she wanted to die.

"I am sorry if my story has disturbed you, I didn't wish to do that," Starfire said from where she sat.

"No, no, its okay Mom, I am just a bit overwhelmed. Now tell me about father, you said I also inherited my problem from him," Robin said, bracing himself for another bit of shocking information.

"Are you sure? I don't wish to hurt you anymore," Starfire said quietly.

"No, you aren't hurting me, and I have to know," Robin said, reassuring his mother.

"Alright, your father, when he first joined the team, was isolated, especially by me. I hurt him emotionally and physically, while Cyborg worked him hard and showed little trust or faith in him. Your father reached a breaking point and went out to a party; to fit in he began drinking and made a mistake. That mistake eventually cost someone their life and this drove your father over the edge. Your father went mad hunting the killer, trying to channel the hurt and hide his anguish. However the hurt wouldn't go away, so your father went back to the bottle, hoping to drown away his hurt. Luckily I had begun my recovery and together we overcame his alcoholism and we both overcame our hurt and emotional collapse. That is how your father and me overcame our lack of control, we united and shared the burden so it couldn't overwhelm us," Starfire finished her lecture and gave Robin her solution to the problem.

Now Robin's pacing became even more furious, _"Alcoholic? My father drank? Is that why he was so persistent on all his children to avoid that substance. So the two of them overcame their living hells by sharing it together?" _Robin had thoughts like these jumping around. Part of him wished he didn't know about some of the information he had just been given. However deep down he knew he should have known and he didn't regret it.

Star looked at her son and asked, "Are you okay child?"

Robin stopped pacing and turned to his mother, "I am fine Mom, thanks, but now I need to know how do I get out of this cycle?" he asked his mother.

"Oh, how silly are you my little prince, that's easy, we will get through this together. You will share the burden with me, and when you are mentally ready you will return to lead your team," Starfire explained easily.

**TITANS TOWER**

"So am I off the team now?" Kili asked after some moments of silence.

"No, you aren't off the team," Guardian said to the shock and surprise of all the Titans and Kili himself who thought he was done. "No, you aren't off the team," Guardian repeated.

"Why?" Kili actually asked.

"I can see the shock and regret in your eyes, I see you have actually learned something, but you will be moved back to the reserves of course. After Raven is found and rescued," Guardian added.

Kili nodded, seeing that was very fair of him and actually very generous.

"But, you of course you will be punished, punished severally," Guardian said sternly.

"What are his terms," Darkness asked.

"Suspended, no more nights off, whenever he leaves the Tower I will be with him. I am sacrificing my own free time to implement my punishment. He cannot go anywhere without permission and he must put the car back in form. This event will be between just us Titans in this room, because if the news spreads, it could leak, even by accident, and then that girl's life will be in danger. That is why I am not giving him any physical punishment; this has to be kept private. Is that understood Kili?" Guardian explained to all the Titans.

"Yeah, so, I lose my independence and fix the car to what it was before last night?" Kili asked.

Guardian nodded and then added, "When are you going to see the girl again?" he asked.

"If he planned on seeing her again," Nola growled, speaking for the first time. Kili had disgusted her and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Kili shot her a hurt look before returning his focus back to Guardian and saying, "I told Anna I would see her the next Saturday."

"At that same club?" Guardian asked.

"Yes," Kili replied quietly.

"Alright, next Saturday, you and I will go there, in disguise, we can't get spotted, or else her life is at risk," Guardian explained.

Kili had nothing else to say except, "Alright."

"Oh yeah, if you forget your communicator again I will stitch it on you," Guardian said dead serious.

Kili just nodded and then the Titans were dismissed and went their separate ways.

**IQBAL'S HEADQUARTERS**

"Wow, seems your daughter and her team can't seem to find me?" Iqbal said when he entered the plush room in which he held Raven.

"They will save me, they will save me," Raven said with certainty.

Iqbal looked at her and said, "At what cost?"

Raven looked in his eyes, unfazed and said, "Whatever price is necessary, Titans never surrender," she added.

Iqbal laughed, "My HIVE wants the Titans blood, to succeed people will have to die. I honestly don't think you have the conscious to handle more deaths on your shoulders," Iqbal pointed out.

Raven didn't show it, but she was worried, _"How much does he know about my past?" _she thought. However she didn't realize this was part of Iqbal's psychological game, to make her think he knew everything by dropping hints about information he didn't know.

"You know, I have some dirt on Hartwell," Iqbal said casually, he seemed to like to change the subject.

Raven had reached the point where she didn't mind, "What dirt? I mean everyone probably has some dirt on the man. They just can't prove it, that's all," Raven said, not impressed.

"Oh I can prove this, I just don't know how to use it," Iqbal said with a big grin on his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Raven asked tiredly. She didn't see the point in knowing this information.

"Because I want to see if you can help me," Iqbal said, with full seriousness.

"What dirt do you have," Raven said, she wasn't really going to help him but it didn't hurt to know what Iqbal knew.

"Alright, since you want to know so badly. Hartwell has a teenage son, Kyle, well Kyle is a star football player, going to play for State, quarterback. Anyways, Kyle made a big mistake, he impregnated a classmate. This classmate is under my protection and I intend to use her for leverage to advance my own position in Jump City," Iqbal happily explained his situation.

"You're using that poor girl and that poor boy as pawns in your game? Besides, why is Jump City so important to you? Aren't you the big spy? International man? Why do you care about gaining power in Jump City?" Raven asked, with little hope of changing Iqbal's mind.

"Was a big spy, I was once an international man, but I lost my position because of Guardian and a gun. So now I need to settle down and setup shop somewhere, so why not Jump City, especially since I can get leverage there," Iqbal explained.

"What leverage? You can't become the mayor? You're too young, you can't even join the city council," Raven pointed out.

Iqbal smiled again, "You were right on which area I would use this leverage on, the city council. You see, as you pointed out, I am too young to join, but the elections are coming up and I have a bunch of puppets who can rule for me," Iqbal said.

"So you want to own the city council through puppet officials?" Raven said, realizing the plan.

"Yes, imagine how I can hurt the Titans with that position, Hartwell is playing conservative right now, he doesn't want to change things, but believe me, when I get those seats, I will shake thing up," Iqbal said viciously.

"You're crazy and insane," Raven said sternly. Iqbal just laughed and walked out of the room.

**TITANS TOWER **

Five hours latter, Guardian was sitting on a chair, it wasn't a comfortable chair. A stiff wooded one with stiff wooden handles. Guardian was alone, the other Titans were doing business, patrolling, while Guardian, Darkness, and Kili stayed at the Tower. Kili was in his room and Darkness entered the main room to see Guardian in his hair.

The sight unsettled Darkness, Guardian was very tense, starring into space, but what bothered her the most was the fact he was leaning to the side and resting his head on his hand. Resting was too light of a word to describe it; he was putting a lot of pressure on his hand, so much that it looked like he would break his hand off if he continued doing it.

Darkness walked up behind the man, lost in thought and began massaging his back. At first she felt his tense muscles get even tenser from the contact but soon enough they began to relax and Guardian began to stop putting pressure on his hand as he just closed his eyes and relaxed.

After several minutes Guardian spoke, "Thank you, this feels wonderful," he said.

"Better than you breaking your hand off," Darkness observed casually.

"My aunt used to say the same thing. However, old habits die hard," Guardian said.

"Sure they do, sure they do," Darkness said.

"We will find your mother, we will protect that poor girl Kili got involved in, we will defeat the HIVE, we will beat Hartwell and we will beat Iqbal," Guardian promised.

"What is bothering you, I can sense it wasn't all those things you just mentioned," Darkness observed.

"Your right, you see, me and Iqbal have a history, a lot deeper than I have let on, a history that spans several decades, before either of us were born," Guardian added.

"What history?" Darkness asked. She was very curious on to what Guardian and Iqbal had in common.

"It's kind of a long story, so go ahead and sit down, I feel a lot better thanks to your massage," Guardian said.

"You're welcome," Darkness said politely.

"Alright, it happened over twenty years ago…" Guardian began the story.

**Story is going to be very good so stick around for the next chapter (this was my cliffhanger for this chapter)**

**Special thanks to all those who read and very special thanks to:**

**BlackGothFaerie (sorry I didn't mention the sequel to you, feel terrible, really do, so sorry, anyways, glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I am very happy you liked the Robin with his mom scene, I actually had a feeling you of all my reviewers would, kind of weird isn't it?)**

**Dark Wolf 021 (sadly Kili wasn't tortured, the Titans don't want to put much attention to the situation, good ideas thought)**

**ShockTreatment (more hints of GuardianxDarkness this chapter, nice observations, thanks for the reviews)**

**Elissar (thanks for the review and support)**

**AnimationWickedRaven (hope the update didn't take too long, thanks for the review, you are a very loyal reviewer, thanks a ton)**

**StickLad (no problem, your character was perfect for the fic)**

**Dragoon of the Moon (thanks for the characters, and I am glad you liked the last chapter. Also I have an idea for your characters but you will have to patient about it)**

**Kirara-so-cute (glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for the review, I liked it a lot)**

**Whitewolf33 (glad you enjoyed the chapter, also threw another GuardianxDarkness moment)**

**Well, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope the huge support continues, this stories is going so well**


	7. Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**TITANS TOWER**

"You see, my father and his cousin were always at odds with one another in their village. The reason being my father believed in morals and codes, while my cousin believed in the justice system and western law which had recently arrived in the area. Both had the same education and both constantly quarreled on all issues, that's what my uncle said," Guardian began explaining.

"What happened between the two of them?" Darkness asked.

"You see, at the time both had a lot of tension, my father wanted to join the Army, a traditional service, while his cousin was planning on joining politics, both groups constantly against each other," Guardian began explaining.

"So they were also picking careers which where at odds with each other too?" Darkness asked, finding it odd two relatives could be such opposites.

"The only thing they both loved was my mother," Guardian said with a nod.

"That must have been ugly when your mother married your father," Darkness stated the obvious.

"It wasn't that easy," Guardian said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Darkness asked.

"They had a fight, an argument over a guilty man, and in the end my father pretty much drove him out of town," Guardian said, retelling the story his uncle had passed on to him several years ago.

**VILLAGE  
AROUND TWENTY YEARS EARLIER**

"Brother! This man has killed a man!" a peasant farmer named Jemal said as he dragged in another peasant. Jemal was in his fifties and was a loyal worker for the Khan family. The man he was dragging was less than half his age and his eyes were full of fear. He too was dressed in ragged clothing.

"What proof do you have Jemal?" a young cadet named Agha asked politely. Agha was sitting in the kitchen enjoying his breakfast with his cousin who had just been accepted to the University of Peshawar. Despite the fact the two didn't get along often, they were still family and still spent a lot of time together. As a result they gave each other a grudging respect.

"Yes, what evidence?" Agha's cousin, Akbar asked suspiciously.

"He hasn't confessed but he was the closest to the crime zone, and he had a knife. I also can see the guilt in his eyes," Jemal added.

Agha nodded, "We will call the elders and let them decide his punishment."

Jemal nodded obediently and led the frightened man outside.

Akbar glared at Agha, "Are you serious? Send him to those old men who will decide his faith on instinct," Akbar was very bitter with the comment.

"Don't question the elders, they are very wise, or are you just nervous Fatima will be there?" Agha said trying to prevent an argument.

Akbar smiled, "You know she is mine," he said playfully.

"Oh no brother, that girl is mine," Agha replied, the two of them laughed, but on the inside both were wondering how serious was the other.

**HOUSE OF ELDERS**

"We decree the man shall be sentenced to death for murder!" the chief elder spoke loudly over the large assembly. "Anyone who objects please come forward to explain," this was just a formality, no one ever argued with the elders' decisions. However, today, Akbar stepped forward to the middle of the floor.

"What is your reason for objecting?" the elder said, not hiding his displeasure.

"I believe, although the evidence is compelling, this man should be sent to the local court to be tried," Akbar declared, immediately there were gasps and loud discussions, someone had just questioned the elders.

"Are you accusing us of being unfair?" the chief spoke after the crowd calmed downed.

"Actually yes, I know Jemal is a loyal, good man, but his account shouldn't determine a man's life," Akbar said.

"Why not? You said it yourself, Jemal is a good, loyal, pious man," the elder shot back.

"He may have misheard, or made the wrong assumptions, we need more to declare this man dead!" Akbar said, almost begging.

Now the crowd was leaning towards Akbar, Akbar was about to speak another statement which would have secured his place in the village, but Agha entered the center.

"How dare you question the customs and dignity of this body? All these elders are wise and pious, this is an easy case too, Jemal is a clever man who knows what he saw!" Agha shot at Akbar.

"Jemal only has a second grade education, because your family forced his father to keep him home to work in the fields," Akbar shot his cheap shot. This was an insult which had to be answered.

"Alright, you, me, we will settle this with a duel," Agha answered. In the back of the courtroom, a young Fatima watched in fascination as her two suitors were about to kill each other over a murder case which didn't really affect them. The military cadet who was a conservative, versus the university student, a radical thinker. Both fascinated and in a way frightened Fatima.

Akbar stared at Agha in the eye and said, "No, if you have an issue we will settle it with a judge," Akbar said coldly.

Agha's rage suddenly went away; the fact that Akbar didn't want to fight him, but wanted to solve the issue through compromise had touched him. Before Agha could speak however, the crowd, with the elders was in an uproar.

"Coward!"

"Go get him Agha!"

"Kill him!" came the cries as the crowd quickly turned into an angry mob. Agha spoke up to try to protect Akbar, but the crowd couldn't hear or refused to hear and pushed straight towards the would be revolutionary who had questioned their traditions. Even the women were charging forward, except Fatima a few other girls.

Akbar acted quickly, he fell back and jumped through a window, with the mob still following him, Akbar escaped his ancestral village a fugitive. A fugitive for a crime that wasn't even considered illegal. The elders latter on that day, despite Agha's pleads for mercy, exiled Akbar from the village forever.

**SEVERAL YEARS LATTER **

**PESHAWAR**

"And son, that is how my own cousin drove me out of my home. He twisted my words and turned the villagers against me, driving me out along with my dreams of marrying Fatima. I love your mother as you know, but I still wonder how life would be different if I hadn't left. But I suppose life was better this way, I never would have had you if I hadn't been driven out," Akbar told his son Iqbal with a smile.

"It is a shame you suffered from such treachery!" Iqbal said in anger.

"It was probably for the better, I never would have met your mother, nor would you be alive if I hadn't been driven out," Akbar said to his son with a smile, trying to make him happy.

"Maybe, but father, I swear I will avenge the injustice you suffered, even if I must take the vengeance on your cousin's son!" declared Iqbal.

**TITANS TOWER**

**(Guardian didn't relate the Iqbal scene, but it did happen)**

"So, your father's cousin was driven out and then your father married that girl they had both wanted?" Darkness asked.

"Yes," Guardian answered quickly.

"How does Iqbal fit into this?" Darkness asked, not seeing how this story fit into the situation they were currently in.

"I checked with some sources, Iqbal is Akbar's son, he is my cousin," Guardian told Darkness.

"Is Akbar still around?" Darkness asked.

"No, Akbar and his wife were killed in a car crash, Iqbal then became a spy," Guardian said.

"Wow, that is weird how life is working these days," Darkness pointed out.

Guardian just nodded in solemn agreement.

**IQBAL'S HEADQUARTERS**

"I am getting a little impatient at there lack of progress," Iqbal said with a smile to Raven.

"Why do you want to marry my daughter?" demanded Raven. Earlier Iqbal had bragged how he had successfully blackmailed Hartwell and how he was ready to enter the city politics.

"She never told you about me?" Iqbal said with a smile, he loved these conversations.

"No, she didn't," Raven answered coldly.

"We were very close, I loved her, I still love her," Iqbal said seriously.

"Why?" Raven asked, wondering what her daughter had that attracted this man.

"You see, I don't want to marry her for her body, although it is very nice. I want to marry her for her independence, intelligence, her power, her deep beauty, her posture, our few conversations told me how much we clicked and got together," Iqbal explained to his love's mother.

"If you like her so much, why are you blackmailing her like this? You said you like her independence, yet you are going to force her into a marriage she doesn't want," Raven pointed out, trying to win, trying to overpower him.

"She thinks she doesn't want to marry me, but she does. You see, Guardian says no, Robin says no, you say no, everyone around her says no, so she automatically says no. However, I know, deep down," Iqbal pointed at his heart, "Deep down she wants to marry me and join me in companionship!" Iqbal declared.

Raven just looked at him dumbfounded, not knowing how to respond to such emotion.

**NORTH SIDE**

_"Fate is an elegant, cold hearted whore,"_ Anna thought as she looked at the pregnancy test.

**TITANS TOWER**

"We have a message, from Hartwell," Guardian said almost in disbelief that the team's number one enemy was sending them a message.

The entire team was assembled, ready to hear about the message. Nola sat away from Kili purposely and glared at him to show it.

"What message did he send?" Nightfire asked Guardian out of curiosity.

"He says, he says he sympathizes with us with regards to Iqbal and has given us information on where we can get the HIVE, he says if we need any help for nailing Iqbal, just ask him," Guardian explained in slight disbelief.

"Is this a joke?" Fireteen asked.

"We will have to check it out, if it is true, this could be the breakthrough we need," Guardian said.

"Anything else for this meeting?" Kili asked.

"Yes, when were you supposed to meet up with Anna," Guardian asked.

"I was going to see her this weekend, but I guess I won't be able too, because I am under house arrest," Kili answered.

"Your suspended, not arrested, and you will see her this weekend. You will see her with me," Guardian explained, "In disguise," he added.

After the meeting was adjourned, Guardian went in the hallway with Nola. "Do you think this could be a big trick by Hartwell and Iqbal to kill us?" Nola asked.

"I do actually, but it maybe the two of them are rivals, which is why we have to check if the information is legitimate before we act on it," Guardian explained.

Nola just nodded, "Hope you know what you're doing," she said as she went towards her room.

"Hopefully I do, hopefully I do," Guardian thought as he went towards his room.

**THAT WEEKEND  
TITANS TOWER**

"Ready to go?" Guardian asked Kili as he stood in his disguise, waiting to go meet Anna.

"Anna won't be there," Kili said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Guardian asked.

"Is she pregnant?" Fireteen piped in, she had just entered the room.

"No, no, she isn't, thank God. She says she isn't feeling to well and said she would meet me next weekend," Kili explained.

Guardian looked at Kili deeply, before nodding, "Alright, I guess that means you and I can go on patrol," Guardian said.

"How about we check out if Hartwell's information on where the HIVE hang out is true?" Nightfire said as she entered the room, joining the assembled heroes.

"Alright, we can do that," Guardian said, almost coldly. He had delayed testing the information for a while, not wanting to lead the team into a trap. He still remembered how devastated Robin was from the attack, and Guardian didn't know if he could see another teammate get shot down in front of him.

**EAST SIDE **

**BAR**

"Alright Titans, keep your eyes peeled and check this place. Remember this is a recon mission; we are just here to see if the HIVE come here, nothing else. So don't try anything, even if you get a chance, when we fight them we want to be at 100, that means Robin, so don't attack, repeat don't attack," Guardian ordered through his headset.

The other Titans just clicked an acknowledgement and began scouting from there positions around the small bar. After an hour, Kili called in, "I see them coming towards the bar," he whispered to his teammates.

"Alright, I see them too, I guess Hartwell didn't lie," Guardian said, almost in disbelief that Hartwell had told the Teen Titans exactly how to ambush one of there biggest opponents.

**WATCHTOWER**

"I think I am ready to go back Mom," Robin told his mother. They had spent the past few days confessing their fears, talking, and sharing there burdens with each other. Robin had never felt so good in a while.

"I think you are ready to return to Robin, I talked to Guardian several days ago, he says they got some important information and are waiting for your return," Starfire answered.

"So, I can go back?" Robin said, not hiding his excitement.

"No," Robin's face fell from the answer, "After dinner, then you can go back," Star said with a big smile.

"Thanks a lot Mom, I never would have been able to get through this without you," Robin said as he gave his mother a hug. Star responded by giving him her own motherly hug.

"You just needed some help, I wasn't going to leave you like we left your father for a little bit," Star whispered as tears began reaching her eyes.

**NORTH SIDE**

_"How do I tell him? How do I tell him? Why did I lie? Dear God why?" _Anna said as she laid down on the bed. She laid there when the thought reached her mind. She reached to the side and pulled out a blade, she began attempting to cut her wrists. As she lost consciousness, she heard voices as medics rushed into the room.

**TITANS TOWER**

_"Why am I killing myself over this girl? She isn't pregnant, she is just sick, why are you trying to find this Anna girl? Robin is coming soon, I should be planning the ambush with the other guys. Why am I sitting here, alone, trying to find Kili's girl while the rest of the team is planning and training," _Guardian thought as he searched the city databases. Looking for a sixteen or seventeen year old named Anna, anywhere, police database and hospitals. As he searched the North Side Databases he came across a patient named Anna that fit his criteria. He saw she was already discharged, so he just looked at the picture and then continued his search.

**KILI'S ROOM**

"Hello?" Kili asked as he answered his phone.

"Kili?" Anna's voice came from the other end.

Now Kili sat up, "Hey there! How are you?" he said with a smile, he loved talking to her.

"I, I am doing fine," Anna said, failing to give that impression miserably.

"No your not, I can tell from your voice. Come to the club tonight, I have to see you, it's been too long," Kili said quickly.

"Okay," Anna replied weakly as she hung up.

Kili left his room and rushed to Guardian's. He knocked on his door and waited patiently for the hero in black to show up. Sure enough, after several moments, the door slid open and Kili was face to face with Guardian.

"What do you want?" Guardian asked, not harshly.

"I just talked to Anna, I need to meet her tonight," Kili explained quickly to his leader.

"Any specific reason?" Guardian asked, not out of polite curiosity.

"I sensed something has happened, something bad, she also didn't sound well," Kili added.

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" Guardian decided the direct approach to Kili.

"No, I don't think so; I don't think I would feel that much pain and shame radiating out of her. A pregnancy would be serious, but what I am sensing is a lot more serious than even that," Kili answered uncertainly.

"Emotional turmoil," Guardian stated flatly.

"Yes, a lot of emotional turmoil," Kili said with a nod.

"What is a big symptom of a teenage pregnancy when the mother finds out?" Guardian said, almost like a school teacher guiding a student to the answer.

"Emotional turmoil," Kili grudgingly answered.

"Yes, so don't rule that out or deny it. Get into disguise so we can get going," Guardian ordered as he closed the door on Kili.

_"Why the hell is he so cold and harsh with me?" _Kili asked as he walked to the door. He stopped himself before he could answer himself.

**NORTH SIDE CLUB**

"Anna!" Kili called to his girl, who was wearing the same dress she wore when they first met. Guardian was standing next to Kili, both in disguise; he noticed the girl was the same girl in the picture he saw.

_"A pretty attractive girl, but why was she in the hospital?" _Guardian said to himself as she cautiously approached the two of them.

"Kili?" she said, not recognizing him with his disguise.

"Yeah, its me, I am in disguise for your protection," Kili quickly explained.

"Who is he?" Anna said after nodding, she was indicating Guardian.

"That's Guardian, my leader, he is just here to make sure I don't do anything," Kili tried to explain the situation, not wanting to embarrass himself.

"He knows, he knows doesn't he?" Anna stated to her lover.

Kili's face turned red as he nodded, Anna just looked at Guardian again, but didn't show any signs of shame or embarrassment.

Kili noticed her lack of emotions and asked her, "What's wrong Anna?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," was her rapid fire reply. Her eyes couldn't hide the pain or the hurt rushing throughout her body.

"Are you pregnant or something like that?" Kili said, he really didn't want to play games; he wanted to get to the point.

"No, no, I am not pregnant, I am fine," Anna stated flatly.

A lot of tension was now between them, Kili didn't know why, neither did Guardian, but Anna knew why.

Guardian also knew she knew so he stepped between the two and said, "Me and Anna need to talk outside. Alone," Guardian added, eyeing Kili.

"Alright," Kili replied in defeat as Guardian led Anna outside.

When they reached outside Guardian led her to an alley and then confronted her. "Why were you in the hospital? What has happened? Don't play **any **games with me, I am not in the mood, I want answers," Guardian stated coldly.

Anna looked at him and then burst into tears…

**I guess this is my cliffhanger for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, next chapter will get the drama in it…what is Anna's secret**

**Special thanks to all those who read the last chapter, and an even special thanks to:**

**AnimationWickedRaven (thanks for the review and compliments)**

**Dark Wolf 021 (glad you are liking things)**

**ShockTreatment (hope you like the history)**

**Kirara-so-cute (so far Kili will stay and so will the team, no new call ups for now)**

**GreenMatian 777 (glad your back!)**

**BlackGothFaerie (glad you liked the chapter, you also must be waiting for the secret)**

**StickLad (you must be dying to know Anna's secret)**

**Whitewolf33 (glad you enjoyed the last chapter)**

**Elissar (soon, the Titans and HIVE will duke it out again)**

**Dragoon of the Moon (glad you liked the DarknessxGuardian scene)**


	8. Riots

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in the story**

**The first section of this chapter is a James chapter, I haven't mentioned him in a while, and I got a good idea, so the first part will be a James section, I think this is one of the best sections I have written in a long time**

**I also realized I took a lot of time to update the lastchapter so I worked all weekend to get this chapter out today! ENJOY!**

* * *

**

* * *

CLIFFS **

**JUMP CITY**

James sipped the bottle of beer in his hand as he stared out into the sea. He remembered when he and Julie used to come to these same cliffs holding hands and whispering about their dreams of the future. He looked down at the dark waves crashing against the dangerous cliffs, the height was so high if one was to jump he or she would die.

At times like these, when James had some alcohol in his system, he would think about standing up and leaping off the cliff, and joining his love. James had again foolishly thought going to his friend's party would make him feel better, in reality it made him feel worse. This was why he was sitting there, in his nice jacket and nice pants, sipping beer as he contemplated suicide for probably the hundredth time. _"God I hate all these things and all these people," _James thought bitterly. When in his intoxicated state James typically forgot about his daughter, or if he did he would just think Guardian would take care.

**HOUSE**

**THREE HOURS EARLIER**

"So James, I heard you got offered a sports scholarship at Jump City University?" the redhead girl flirting with him said. James was drinking a glass of wine on the couch, trying not to get noticed. He only came because his friend insisted, James's only condition was he wanted to be on the couch and not be obligated to talk or dance with anyone.

"I was offered one," James answered the girl quietly. His muscles were visibly tense.

"That's so cool," she said as she sipped her own drink. She was the fifth girl who attempted to get to James, the other four gave up quickly but she was persistent.

"That's what a lot of people told me," James said dryly. James began getting up when the girl stood with him.

"Let's dance," she said to him with a seductive smile.

"I don't want to," James said as he continued to the door, he was sick of this party. Sick of the all the dirty dancing going on, sick of the faint noises he was hearing from the backrooms, he was sick of his now drugged up friends. He had to get out of here, out of this sin.

"You know, the truth is never kind," she said to him with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Neither am I," James replied without a heartbeat as he pushed her aside and went to the door. He grabbed a beer before exiting.

She just stared as he left the house; then she shrugged and began looking for another man.

**CLIFFS (PRESENT)**

**JUMP CITY**

As James contemplated the past few hours, and the past few months of his life, he saw a girl walking towards the cliff. The girl was around his age, blond with brown eyes, she was very skinny, also tan, and she was crying a lot. She was wearing a dress which was very dirty and ripped in some places.

James stood up, he knew the look in her eyes and it scared him, he also knew that look had been on his face several minutes before. He rushed towards her, on instinct, and blocked her.

"Excuse me, I know you will think what I say isn't right, but I want to die tonight and you are in my way," the girl said calmly to James.

"But excuse me; do you know what you have just told me? And do you even know who I am and what I have been through?" James responded to the now frustrated blond beauty.

"I don't care, I don't know you and you don't know me," she declared angrily.

"Dear lady, I know that, but I would like to change that," James responded to the increasingly angry girl.

She pushed passed him and went to the ledge and stared down at the rocks below.

"I can tell life hasn't been kind to you, but trust me, don't act on your instinct," James pleaded to her.

She turned, the wind blowing her hair as she spoke, "You make it sound so easy to be alive, but tell me, how am I supposed to seize the future, seize this life when everything inside of me is dead and all my purity has been stolen?" she said to James, starring at him with her fierce brown eyes.

"Please trust me, I know your legs are begging you to jump, I know it, but I will offer you a choice: instead of ending your life, why not keep on living with me as your guide," James offered her.

Her eyes and demeanor was shaken, but the anger quickly returned, "Are you crazy? We don't even know each other," she said to him.

"I know, as I said, I would like to change that someday," James answered the wavering girl, he added, "I would be lying if I said things will never get rough again. I could stand here all night trying to convince you but what good would that do for wither of us, so my offer still stands, and you have to choose now. Life with me, or death," James told her as tears ran down her cheeks as she was now torn on what to do.

"Fine, you win, damn it, I will give you one night to prove you are better than this jump I was about to take. But I swear to God that if you hurt me like so many others I will jump, I will jump on these very cliffs I am standing above now. I will make sure you never see it coming," she threatened as she stepped down.

James walked up to her and took her into a deep hug, "Settle precious, I know exactly what you are going through, just a few minutes before you came I was going to jump too," James said as his tears rolled with her tears. Two shattered souls had finally found each other on the dark cliffs where two lovers used to walk hand in hand.

* * *

**Back to the story from where we left off last time!**

**ALLEY OUTSIDE CLUB**

**NORTH SIDE**

"Why are you crying? You really are pregnant aren't you?" Guardian said to the now crying girl in the empty alley.

"I killed the baby, I killed the baby. God strike me down I killed the baby!" Anna screamed at a shocked Guardian.

"What baby? Whose baby? What are you talking about?" Guardian demanded. _"She couldn't have had an abortion this quickly, what is she screaming about?" _Guardian thought.

"My baby!" she yelled. Some people walking by watched the drama for a few minutes before Guardian gave them a death glare which shooed them off.

"How? You didn't have an abortion, it would be too soon," Guardian stated.

"I had a miscarriage, I had a miscarriage, I couldn't support the child. I couldn't save my baby because I wasn't physically capable they said, I was too young, I didn't have enough body fat, that's what they told me," she said teary eyed.

Guardian just looked at the devastated girl and didn't know what to say, he wasn't prepared, "Miscarriages happen all the time. They certainly aren't the mother's fault, it's a natural thing, you aren't a killer," Guardian said. He noticed she had some makeup on her face, which meant she was covering parts of her body with excessive makeup to hide something.

"Yes I am, I shouldn't have made love to him, I know I have the health problem, I know I am too young, but I am just too selfish. I don't deserve to live," she added the last part softly.

"You're not selfish, this wasn't your fault, tell Kili and the two of you can work this out," Guardian said softly.

Her eyes grew, "No, I can't tell him, what will he think about me? I killed his child, I can't even take care of a baby!" she cried out. She lifted her hand to wipe some tears off when Guardian noticed the marks.

"What is that on your wrists?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing," she responded and put her arms to the side, hoping Guardian wouldn't pursue and that the night would hide her shameful deed.

"Show me your wrists," Guardian said calmly to the now frightened girl.

"No, he can't find out, he just can't," Anna said, almost pleading to Guardian.

"Show me your wrists," Guardian said more firmly, he had to confirm his worst fears.

She surrendered her wrist, quickly showing it before withdrawing it; however Guardian grabbed her wrist and stared at it. He saw the marks and then looked at her, trying to convey the shock and dismay that he was feeling to her.

She just pushed her arm back and looked away in shame, "I felt so guilty, lying, and then failing to nurture the baby, I felt so dirty, for being so selfish, I felt the world would be better off if I went," she said softly.

"Why? I can't understand, nothing in this world should drive someone to commit suicide. When did this happen? According to the file you only were in the hospital once?" Guardian asked her.

"When I found out, I tried in the hospital, but I failed," she said.

"They got to you, before you went too deep?" Guardian asked.

"No, they got to me and stopped the bleeding before it became too bad, I had cut deep enough," she said weakly.

"Why did they let you out?" Guardian asked, wondering why she wasn't on some suicide watch.

"I am one of those cases where if they fail they don't try again," she responded to his question.

"I think you and Kili need some time alone," Guardian said.

"No! Please don't tell him, I love him, it's too soon, I can't reveal it so soon," she pleaded to Guardian, tears again forming.

"Alright, I wont tell him, but you will have to, the sooner you do the better it will be for you," Guardian told her.

She just nodded him and got some makeup out of her purse and covered the marks.

Guardian pulled out his spare hologram ring, set its settings to cover her body, hiding any marks, and then gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"I didn't give it to you because I am sympathetic, I did this because I don't want him to discover you, that would be too painful for him and you," Guardian answered.

She went to return to the club, and noticed Guardian was leaving. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home, I know nothing bad will happen tonight," Guardian said as he walked to his motorcycle to go home.

Anna watched him leave, wiped away some more tears, pulled herself together, then she entered the club to get Kili. The two had a great time; although Anna had some trouble acting like nothing was up.

After several hours, Kili and Anna left the club to Kili's bike. "Need a lift?" he asked.

"No, I brought my own car," she answered him tiredly; she was exhausted from not only the night but from her act.

"Alright, goodnight beautiful," he said as he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight love," she answered with a weak smile.

"You know I will love you no matter what, don't hesitate to tell me anything," Kili said to her before giving her another kiss and driving back to the Tower.

**NEXT NIGHT**

**TITANS TOWER**

"Alright, here is the plan: Fireteen you get Gizmo, Darkness and Kili take on Jinx, Nola, you take on Rocket, Guardian you got Rocker, and I will get Mammoth," Robin explained to the team. Robin came back and went back to a rhythm right away. The other Titans were delighted to have him back and were happy to see he was his normal self.

"Are we trying to beat them around until they give us information or do we capture them?" Nola asked, she liked how Robin took control right away.

"Goal will be to capture and neutralize the HIVE, however, realistically, we can probably only capture a couple, maybe just one, but even then that will be huge for getting Raven and finding Iqbal," Robin explained.

"When we get the information will me move straight at Iqbal? Or should we try to get as many reserves as we can for the final assault?" Fireteen asked. She and Robin had yet to meet in private and so far all there conversations were strictly business and neither talked about what had happened those few weeks ago.

"I think we will go straight after him once we get all the information, we don't want him to regroup," Robin added.

"That's a good thought," Darkness said with an approving nod.

"Where is Guardian?" Robin asked, the other Titans looked around; they also noticed Guardian had left the meeting.

"I will check the main room," Kili said as he left the meeting, he didn't speak much, Robin intimidated him too much.

**MAIN ROOM**

Kili entered the main room, to his surprise, to see Guardian staring at the big screen TV. Kili never thought Guardian was one to ditch a meeting on the HIVE for a TV show. "Guardian? Robin is asking for you," he said quickly and quietly.

Guardian kept on staring, "Look at this," was all he said.

Kili walked into the room and saw on the TV were hundreds of people, maybe thousands, rioting. Cars and buses were a blaze, along with buildings, houses, and even the Jump City flag. Of course they were showing different shots.

"What's going on? Where in Jump City?" Kili asked, also shocked by the magnitude of the riots.

"Just listen," Guardian said quietly as he increased the volume so they could hear the reporter.

**REPORT**

"Apparently a huge riot has erupted in the North Side of Jump City a few hours ago, this is the part of the city which has been nicknamed the "slums" for its poor residents," the reporter's voice came in as more images of violence showed itself.

"This morning, a group of disabled army veterans went outside the police station to protest the street violence and the tragic death of a disabled veteran in front of that police station. Hundreds began joining these veterans and soon one of them began giving speeches despite the riot police beginning to mobilize. Here is a bit from that interview," the reporter added.

The screen changed to a makeshift podium and a one armed war veteran talking on the microphone. "I am calling on the people to rise up and cleanse these streets, cleanse it of the rich who suck our blood, the mayor, who put us in this hellish life style, and the police who have dishonored themselves. Fight these gangsters as well, how many of our girls have they assaulted? How many of our daughters? Our wives? Our friends? While these officers just stood by and took there dirty money. Its time we fight back! Death to the blood sucking rich and those criminals that back them! Death to Hartwell and his sorry excuse for a police department!" the veteran yelled as the crowd cheered him on.

The reporter again came back on, "After his speech, riot patrol marched in to drive away the rioters but the rioters fought back. Sticks, bats, Molotov cocktails, gasoline, they fought back and the police were quickly overwhelmed as more rioters joined. The mayor was denied permission to use lethal force, by orders of the president, so the police were forced to retreat. After the rioters lit all the businesses of the area on fire, they then lit the police station on fire, however the fire was taken out and armed officers insured they wouldn't try again. After that, the city has effectively lost control as thousands of cars and businesses have gone a flame, along with a disturbing number of middle class homes. There are no deaths so far, but we are expecting an announcement soon," the reporter said before again repeating his report.

**TITANS TOWER  
MAIN ROOM**

There was stunned silence, by the time the report ended all the Titans were in the room. "What do we do about this riot?" Fireteen asked.

"I say we let them drive Hartwell and Jim and those other crime lords out of town," Nola said darkly.

"We can't," Robin finally said.

"Why?" Guardian asked, the other Titans looked at him, this was a revolution, the mayor might be forced to resign, the army might come, they might actually win.

"Look at them, they have the right intentions but the wrong targets, they are torching civilian homes, not gangsters. They are burning doctors, lawyers, engineers, teachers, they are burning their homes. I am sure a lot of innocent people will die, and so will this city if this class is completely destroyed. We have to go there and protect those homes," Robin said.

"Your right," Guardian said, sounding defeated, because he didn't realize that.

"We will have to delay our raid on the HIVE, these rioters are our first priority, Fireteen, get our ice girl, while the rest of us get to the scene and assess the situation," Robin quickly ordered as the Titans left the Tower.

**IQBAL'S HEADQUARTER**

"Hello Raven, enjoying the news," Iqbal said as he entered the room, Raven was watching the riots on one of the local Jump City channels she got.

"Hartwell is blaming the Titans for the riots," Raven stated.

"Of course he is, he has to blame someone doesn't he? If these riots get worse, he might have to resign, so he needs to make people think there is a conspiracy," Iqbal explained.

"Why does he need to do that?" Raven asked, as much as she hated to admit it, Iqbal was an expert on Jump City politics and she learned a lot from him.

"You see, he can't order the police to massacre the rioters, then the government will force him down, however, if these rioters continue he will be forced to resign. So the only way to keep his job is to look like a victim. A victim of a group of teen heroes dedicated to his destruction," Iqbal explained.

"I take it these riots are benefiting you in some way," Raven said bitterly.

"Of course they are, you see, now your Titans are in a weak position," explained Iqbal.

"Why is that?" Raven demanded, not seeing how they would be weakened by anti-Hartwell riots.

"The Teen Titans are battling the rioters as we speak, they are trying to end the riots," Iqbal said, "My sources have just informed me," he added.

"Why?" Raven said not realizing why the Teen Titans would try to stop an Anti-Hartwell riot.

"You see, the rioters are targeting civilians and even a few hospitals and valuable doctors, they must be protected which is why the Titans are trying to stop the riots from spreading," Iqbal calmly explained.

Raven now saw the logic of the decision, "How does this benefit you?" she asked. Iqbal seemed to always tell her his plans with toying with the Titans, he enjoyed it.

"You see, Jump City University has been considered off limits to gangsters and the corrupt city officials. The only clean area of Jump City, lowest crime rate in the city is in that area, but that's about to change. The HIVE have just arrived and are destroying the school, with the rioters, this puts the Titans in a tough situation," Iqbal explained.

"You planned these riots didn't you?" Raven accused, disbelieving this game was going so perfectly for Iqbal on simply luck.

"Of course I did, you see all you need to do is fire up a dissatisfied population and they will do the rest, become the distraction you need for your main plan," Iqbal explained to Raven.

"A distraction? Millions of dollars and possibly lives being lost is considered a distraction by your standards?" Raven said in disbelief, Iqbal sometimes seemed human and compassionate, other times he seemed very heartless.

"Yes, victory is everything, no matter what the cost. Besides everyone should be happy, these rioters are cleansing the streets of corruption," Iqbal said.

"With the torch," Raven said coldly.

**JIM'S HEADQUARTERS**

"What's the situation?" Jim asked his field boss who was standing in front of him in the rich office.

"The rioters are wrecking our operations, we are losing a lot," he said to his boss.

"Get your best shots, get all the guns and sticks we got, give them to the boys and tell them to end these riots," Jim ordered.

"With a blood bath boss?" Jim's crony responded in shock at the brutal order.

"Yes, I **want** a massacre, understood, save **my **operations; I won't have my ambitions for cleaning this city the right way be ruined by some disabled veterans in a wheel chair. Even if they do succeed what will they do? They have no plan, tell the boys it's like a public service if they question the order," Jim said as he turned towards the window. This was a sign the order was given and expected to be carried out.

**Next Chapter will be really intense and important!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Special thanks to all those who read and reviewed last chapter, especially:**

**whitewolf33 (hope this chapter answered some questions)**

**Elissar (thanks)**

**Dragoon of the Moon (characters will be used but just to warn you it may take a while)**

**ShockTreatment (very clever, you figured it out)**

**Kiara-so-cute (yeah, Anna is in bad shape)**

**GreenMartian777 (long reviews...yes!)**

**StickLad (no, I think I have done enough surprise pregnanys, actually they aren't really surprises anymore I do them so often)**

**Dark Wolf 021 (glad your liking it)**

**Dont forget!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. War Zone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**JUMP CITY UNIVERSITY**

"Stupid kids!" Mammoth screamed as he smashed through a small restaurant on the campus. Near him Rocker was devastating a dorm, Jinx was blowing up the band's patio where they played every Sunday, Gizmo was planting bombs in a dorm, and Rocket was ramming into civilians trying to flee the devastation.

"When will the Titans show up?" Rocker asked on the communicator as she continued her sonic attacks.

"Hopefully soon, hopefully soon," Jinx said as she quickly glanced in the sky, she didn't see anyone so continued her own destruction.

After several minutes, Rocket made a loud noise as he was flung hard into the ground. Jinx looked and saw a very tough looking man holding a knife in his hand. He looked like a wild man from a forest, which he was. The young man with fierce green eyes and wild brown here glared at Jinx before speaking, "TITANS GO!" Avengement had arrived with the Titans Reserve.

Jinx looked in surprise as suddenly Nightfire appeared with her green starbolts ready, to the right of Avengement, to the left of him came the ice girl, calling her self Mistress Freeze, she gave the HIVE a very scary grin to show she was ready for revenge. Behind Avengement appeared Aries in her own costume, mimicking her father, Aqualad's uniform.

"HIVE! Let's get them!" Jinx yelled as she charged forward with her team coming close behind.

To make things even, Freeze used her powers and insured Rocket was out of the fight, now the odds were four against four.

Jinx, Rocker, and Gizmo stood back to asses the situation while the brute known as Mammoth lunged forward. He was charging straight for Avengement. Before the other Titans could react, Avengement smiled as he signaled them not to attack and he let Mammoth come at him. When Mammoth was in range, Avengement himself lunged forward and the two of them began beating each other.

"Let's go get them Titans!" Nightfire said as she began hurling Starbolts at Jinx who began dodging them. Leading her away from the group as the two of them began their fight.

Freeze assaulted Rocker full force, shooting very sharp icicles at her. Rocker responded with her own guitar attack, smashing the icicles to pieces and sending Freeze hard into the wall of the nearly destroyed dormitory.

Aries was left to deal with Gizmo who launched a quick rocket attack while Aries began using the water from the pipes and trying to take out the missiles.

The Titans Reserve had been assembled by Nightfire, who had volunteered the day Robin arrived to bring all the Titans together. To possibly aid in the upcoming battle with Iqbal, she had succeeded and now the Titans Reserve had arrived to carry the load for the rest of the Titans who were busy trying to save the city from rioters. This was a great fortune that she had left earlier and brought the reserves.

**NORTH SIDE**

**RIOT ZONE**

"Nightfire and the Titans Reserve are battling the HIVE," Robin said as he put the communicator down. The Titans had arrived next to a residential neighborhood which was directly in the path of the rioters. Fireteen had setup a fire wall to cover a good part of the neighborhoods entrances with Kili's and Nola's help; Guardian was with Robin and doing aerial recon for the Titan leader. Darkness was using her powers and had covered the remaining part of the neighborhood's entrance with a black energy field. The reason this neighborhood was being protected was the fact it was a very productive middleclass neighborhood and it was directly in the rioters path so stopping them there would be enough to end the riots.

Robin was staring ahead, he could now hear the loud mobs driving forward, he could hear the glass being broken, and he could smell the flames from the burning cars and stores. "Guardian, which barrier are they closest to," Robin said through the communicator.

"They will reach Darkness's area soon enough," Guardian said, "They are also nearing Fireteen's" he added.

"Alright, you go to Fireteen, and I will go to Darkness," Robin said as he moved towards his cousin and teammate.

"What should I do? Bash some heads?" Guardian joked.

"No, talk some sense into them, if they force they way through though, force them back, too bad the police felt it better to guard Hartwell's personal businesses. They might have been able to help these citizens here," Robin observed dryly.

**IN THE RIOT LINE**

"What the hell is that black field?" one rioter cried out as they marched towards the neighborhood of the exploiting rich.

"I don't believe it! The Titans are in league with Hartwell!" one man yelled out as this angered and fired up the crowd even more.

"Lets go break through and finish Hartwell and his cronies off once and for all!" a woman cried out as the crowd surged forward, so excited and full of rage about the Titans they ignored some cars and businesses.

Suddenly, from the back, six men with rifles came out, wearing ski masks they pointed there guns at the crowd and opened fire. Screams and panic came in the rear.

Guardian heard the gunshots and commotion and rushed forward. He flew past the crowd jeering and cursing his name, passed several burning cars and businesses, until he reached the dozens of civilians either lifeless or moaning in pain as the six gunmen continued there massacre. Guardian swooped down in rage as he bashed two gunmen's head together taking them down. The other four turned to fire but the electricity, speed, and brutality of Guardian insured none even got a shot off. Guardian grabbed on of the gunmen, barely conscious and he said, "Who ordered this?"

"The boss," the terrified man said weakly.

"Which boss?" Guardian said his voice full of venom.

"Jim, boss Jim!" the man cried out, Guardian hit him hard, and then he heard more gunshots. Guardian then flew as fast as he could trying to stop these gunmen who were massacring innocent people just for someone's business interests.

**DARKNESS'S BARRIER**

Robin had arrived to see the rioters just reaching the barrier and failing to break through. Anger was the result, and the anger turned to hate when they saw Robin and Darkness holding the line and halting them.

"Why aren't you letting us through!" cried out the protesters enraged.

"This isn't the right way! This isn't the right way! These are good people! They don't deserve to have their home burned down!" Robin yelled at the protesters.

"To Hell they do!" came a defiant cry.

"Yeah, these rich boys buy girls and ruin our lives by rubbing it in all the time!" came another protester.

"Some of them do, I will admit that, but you can't hold **all** these hardworking people on the actions of a few!" Robin continued pleading.

"Get out of the way! I know those people, we have to teach them a lesson they will never forget!" yet another rioter yelled out.

Suddenly the rage shifted back to the Titans blocking their path. "Why the hell are you helping Hartwell anyways, you are supposed to be with us!" cried a rioter as others nodded in agreement with the man.

"We are with you but we will not condone leaving children homeless!" Robin said.

"So how much is Hartwell paying you!" came another hackler as other rioters laughed at the insult.

"No, he isn't paying them, that whore probably screws him!" one of the rioters said, pointing at Darkness. Again a round of laughter went around.

"Do you enjoy screwing the bastard or does he pay you?" came another jibe as the "jokes" became dirtier.

Robin was furious, and Darkness was hurt, but they couldn't do anything, they had to keep the barrier up.

**JUMP CITY POLICE STATION**

Guardian dragged in the last two gunmen, "Here are the last two," he said to a cop angrily as he turned to walk away.

"Thanks?" the cop replied, unsure.

As Guardian left, feeling terrible and disgusted by the bloody scenes he had just witnessed and by the devastation, he heard a voice call his name from a cell he was walking by. He turned and faced James, his unofficial brother.

"James?" Guardian asked as he approached the cell.

"Yeah Guardian, how are you?" James answered, talking like nothing was up.

"Why are you in jail? What did you do?" Guardian asked the now grinning kid.

"Me and Sue were walking by when we saw the rioters, so we joined, we got arrested for lighting a car on fire," James said with a sly grin.

"Why the hell did you light a car on fire for? I mean you are from a middle class family too?" Guardian said in confusion. He was very surprised that James was so upbeat, he had been in a pretty bad depression for a while and now it looked like he was finally out of it.

"To Hell with the middle class, I hate how this society runs. The sin, the drinking, the sex, the drugs, society has to change. So since the rioters were going to make that change I joined, along with Sue," James added.

"Who is Sue?" Guardian asked, curious who this girl was.

"A friend I met a few nights ago by the cliffs, we have a lot in common and are trying to improve our situation and condition," James explained easily.

"Should I try to get you out of jail or something like that?" Guardian didn't want to leave James in the corrupt police jail.

"Oh no, my parents are coming to bail us out, don't worry, I will be fine," James said with a reassuring smile.

"Great, guess I will see you latter," Guardian said a little hesitantly as he left and marched on to the backdoor to go join the Titans in the fight against the HIVE.

**JUMP CITY UNIVERSITY**

"Come on, is that the best you got?" Rocker taunted Freeze as she struggled to get up. She was bleeding from her nose. Rocker also had some injuries from the fierce fight.

"Oh, that wasn't even close to the best I can do!" Freeze said as she shot out some small ice particles, as Rocker took them out with her powers, Freeze launched a fast attack catching her off guard. Rocker was driven back with a cut on her arm.

Before Rocker could react, Rocket, who had escaped the ice slammed into Freeze's back, taking her out of the fight.

"Seems the odds have gone back to five to three," Rocker observed to Rocket who also had a huge smile on his face.

Before they could begin concentrating on the now outnumbered Titans Guardian slammed into Rocket. Guardian had slipped into pouncing distance and had hit the closest target he could get, Rocket. Rocket again went down hard, and for the second time was out of the fight.

Rocker turned and began playing her guitar, the sonic blast heading straight for Guardian. Guardian took a blow and fell back; his nose was also bleeding from the sonic attack as Guardian decided his strategy.

Guardian faced her down, Rocker wondered why he wasn't moving, but still went with the attack. She launched a massive sonic attack from her guitar but instantly regretted it. Guardian had a grin as he used his powers which flew through the sonic blast, destroying her guitar in her hands.

Rocker held the charred remains of her guitar and looked at Guardian in shock, _"How in the world did he do that?" _she thought.

"You want to surrender or do you want to join your friend Rocket on the ground," Guardian said as he approached the now powerless girl.

"Alright, alright," Rocker said clearly still shaken by the fact her source of power was completely destroyed.

"Good," Guardian said as he prepared to handcuff her and then he would help his other teammates who were still fighting the rest of the HIVE.

Suddenly, Rocker was frozen by Freeze's ice power. Freeze came in and smiled smugly at Rocker whose head was the only part of her body that wasn't frozen. "Seems like I got you this time," Freeze told her viciously.

"Bitch," Rocker said as a response, her voice was filled with hatred.

"Lets go get the rest of the HIVE," Guardian urged Freeze to come help him finish off the rest of the HIVE.

"Alright," Freeze said almost reluctantly, she wanted to mess with Rocker for a little longer.

Guardian lead Freeze to Avengement, Nightfire, and Aries who were both caught in a battle which no one was winning.

Jinx looked around, she saw her team was being surrounded and slowly being isolated. "HIVE, lets get out of here!" she yelled as she dogged a starbolt.

"What about Rocker and Rocket?" Gizmo called out as he struggled on in his fight.

"We have to leave or we all go!" Jinx growled.

Mammoth launched himself and charged forward, nothing was going to stop the behemoth as he escaped to the open park. Gizmo quickly joined him, and Jinx skipped in. They pushed a button and quickly teleported home.

"Damn it!" Avengement yelled as he slammed his fist to the ground, although he hurt himself bad he didn't show it.

"We couldn't have stopped the three of them, Guardian and Freeze were too far away, and we were all exhausted," Nightfire observed.

"Still, we should have at least stopped Gizmo or Mammoth," Avengement said.

"You guys sound like we lost or something," Guardian said.

The other Titans looked at the smiling Titan in surprise; they thought he would be the most angry about the HIVE's escape.

"We caught two of them you pessimists," an exhausted Freeze explained as she pointed at the nearly frozen HIVE members Rocker and Rocket.

"Mission accomplished," Guardian said to his teammates.

"Let's get them to the Tower before they escape," Aries said as she looked at the ice which was slowly melting.

"Aries, you bring those two to the detention center in the Tower basement, the rest of us will go help Robin deal with the rioters," Guardian ordered the Titans who nodded and carried out his command. Aries used her powers to carry the bodies to the Tower while the rest of the Titans moved to the barriers.

**DARKNESS'S BARRIER**

The rioters' ranks were actually dwindling, news of the massacre had disheartened a few rioters, and the reports of Guardian saving lives also played a part as people stopped hackling the Titans. However, their was still a core group of rioters who continued to fling objects at the barrier and hurl very dirty insults at Darkness.

Robin continued to call for calm, he had heard the rioting had ended in Fireteen's area, no one wanted to charge at a wall of fire.

Robin looked up at Darkness and could see the rioters were taking their toll on her. She had a cold stare set on her face as she stared down the rioters, completely emotionless, as if she cut herself off from the rest of the world.

By the time the rest of the Titans showed up, the rioters realized their run was over and they began falling back, grumbling in disgust.

One rioter yelled out one last insult before the final retreat, "Hope you have fun screwing Hartwell tonight witch!"

Guardian's nostrils flared with anger as he rushed forward and flew into the crowd tackling the man to the ground. The other rioters stared in wide eyed shock at how fast Guardian had tackled the man. The other Titans also watched in the same shock, not sure if Guardian would let the man live or not. There was complete silence, Guardian readied himself for a punch.

"Let him go Guardian!" Darkness screamed as she finally showed emotion and charged forward.

Guardian stopped his fist, halfway to the hackler's face. Oh how much Guardian wanted to kill this man.

"Let him go! I have seen enough blood, enough hate, enough is enough!" Darkness yelled at Guardian, tears streaming down her face.

Guardian reluctantly let go of the man and stood there as the heckler scurried off, along with the rest of the shrunken crowd.

For a few moments Darkness hovered there, the wind blowing, then she just flew as fast as she could to her room in the Tower. She had never been so humiliated in her life before.

"What happened?" Nightfire asked Robin who just watched her go.

"They were really hard on her," was all Robin would say.

"We got two HIVE members," Avengement said, trying to change the subject.

"Who?" Robin asked.

"Rocket and Rocker," Freeze answered Robin.

"Excellent, we can get the information on Iqbal's hideout so we can go get Raven and stop this madman," Robin said as he turned towards the Tower.

"Where's Nola and Kili?" Aries asked, now everybody noticed they were missing.

"They're with me," Fireteen said as she, Kili, and Nola arrived, like everyone tired.

"So this is a major Titan victory?" Freeze said to the now silent teen.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Robin answered her softly; he was barely heard by his teammates.

"Then how come this doesn't feel like a big victory?" Guardian said, not bitterly, but as a question.

"I have no clue," Avengement answered for the whole team. As if on cue dozens of reporters showed up.

"Guardian! Guardian! Who was responsible for the massacre?" one reporter asked.

"Is it true Darkness is having an affair with Hartwell?" a second reporter called out.  
"Is it true Hartwell has you on the city budget?" a national news reporter asked the Titans.  
"Have you joined the Jump City government?" came the calls of several of the dozens of reporters assembled.

"Why wasn't the attack on the University predicted? Why were the Titans caught so off guard?" was the most asked question.

"No interview or comments today, we are all exhausted and want some rest," Robin told the reporters. "This was a huge victory and we have captured two HIVE members and prevented the destruction of an entire neighborhood," Robin added.

The reporters didn't care so continued demanding answers, the Titans response, flying straight to the Tower.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Darkness?" Guardian called as he knocked on her door. Their was no answer.

"Please open the door, I need to talk to you," Guardian said.

"I can never show my face in public again," came the response on the other side.

"What? Why would you say that?" Guardian asked in genuine surprise at her statement.

"Did you hear them, they say I am Hartwell's mistress," Darkness said from behind the door, her voice trembling as she spook.

Guardian smirked a little, don't worry about those idiots, no one believes them, besides, you're my mistress," Guardian said. She immediately opened the door and glared at Guardian who had a weak smile on his face.

"What do you want," she asked tiredly.

"I want to make sure you are okay, and to reassure you I am with you no matter what along with the Titans," Guardian said.

"Yeah right, that was part of the reason you came, you obviously also have a request so go ask it," Darkness said. Guardian always brought his work with whatever he did.

"We need you to probe our prisoners mind and find Iqbal's hideout," Guardian said, not denying that was also part of the reason he had come.

Her eyes widened, "Why am I crying, we have to save my mom," Darkness said as she rushed to the lower levels where the two supervillains were being kept.

**THAT NIGHT**

Guardian was in the same street he had been earlier that day. The same street he saw the gunmen shoot the rioters for no apparent reason. However he saw not the protestors on the ground, but his Titan teammates.

He flew there and saw Robin, Fireteen, Nola, and Nightfire on the ground dead, a pool of blood around them.

Guardian glided to the ground and looked in shock, frozen at the sight before it. His hands trembling, he felt their skin, to make sure they were really his friends. Then he heard the noise.

"This ends now!" Avengement's voice was clearly heard a little more down the street.

Guardian flew as fast as he could, but to his horror he saw the hooded man pull out his machinegun and unload on Avengement, Mistress Freeze, Aries, and Kili. All dead instantly. Guardian continued flying straight at the man, his hands glowing with electricity, he was going to murder this monster.

Suddenly, he noticed Darkness chained to the wall, not moving.

"Please just let her go!" Guardian cried as the murderer aimed the gun at Guardian's love.

It seemed no matter how fast or how hard Guardian flew he wasn't getting any closer; he was one step behind, like he was today. Seventy-eight people were killed in the massacre, although they said a lot more would have died had Guardian not showed up, Guardian still felt responsible. Now his entire team was dead and the only one left, his love, was about to be killed because he was too slow.

Darkness woke and let out a shriek before the bullets tore her apart. Guardian screamed, "NO!"

Guardian finally reached the gunman who let Guardian tackle him. Guardian ripped off the man's mask and was shocked to see his own face stare back at him.

Guardian woke with a start from his nightmare, _"What the hell did that dream mean," _he thought as he drank a cold glass of water. He was sweating quite a bit from that nightmare.

**Special thanks to all the reviewers and writers. SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Neilie (thanks for the compliments, hope the support continues)**

**BlackGothFaerie (moreJames, glad you like the quotes. Anna Kili drama will get more intense in upcoming chapters, the riots get solved this chapter)**

**AnimationWickedRaven (thanks, glad you enjoy)**

**whitewolf33 (hope you liked the riot scene)**

**Elissar (hope the intensity continues)**

**Kirara-so-cute (hope you enjoyed, thanks for the continued support)**

**ShockTreatment (so glad your enjoying the story)**

**Moonfire01 (hope your question on Nightfire is answered, don't worry, she is very important)**

**Dragoon of the Moon (I had an idea for James, he will connect with the main story in upcoming chapters)**

**StickLad (Anna's got a problem, which will be adressed in upcoming chapters, glad your into it)**

**Thanks again to all readers and reviewers, and don't forget:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Married!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**Alright, no more responses to reviewers, I will send all reviewers a reply, also I would love to get 100 reviews at least after ths chapter, hope you enjoy**

**CAFÉ **

**NORTHSIDE **

**JUMP CITY**

James stared at the girl in front of him; they had made some progress, but not enough. They literally had a love hate relationship; today James was going to take a gamble. He would either make a break through, or lead her to keep her promise she made at the cliffs the first time they met.

Sue stared at the man in front of her, the man who saved her from suicide. They usually just sat there in silence, sipping their coffee or tea, both typically had a hangover, they both enjoyed drinking their problems away. Her thoughts wondered to the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

"You know I, I hate you," James said, drunk, to Sue who, also drunk stared back.

"I hate you too," she said as if returning a compliment.

"You know I, I love you," James then said as he took another swig.

"I love you too," she answered as she gave him a little kiss. The kiss quickly turned deeper, but there was no spark, there was no love, no emotion.

It really wasn't much of lovemaking either, it was very physical and painful for both of them. Through out it all they would cry out "I hate you!" or "I love you!" Truly, a love hate relationship.

"I want to feel that summer sweat on my body," Sue would cry to him.

"I love how your body shook when I bit your thigh," James said when they finished and were both drifting off to sleep. Both in a lot of physical pain, but they were both numb emotionally.

**THE MORNING**

James woke and stared at the nude girl next to him. _"Why don't I feel guilt? Why don't I feel love? Why don't Ifeel anything? Is it because she is naturally sterile? Is this guilt free sex?" _James said to himself. He looked at the bottles of alcohol on the side table and thought, _"Why do we even bother to make excuses? We just hate ourselves and want to make ourselves hate each other more, but why bother?" _

Sue woke up soon enough but didn't say a word, _"Guilt free sex, why does it feel so…so empty," _was all Sue thought.

"Sorry," James told her. He seemed to have read her mind.

"Screw it," Sue said as she got up, not seeing any need to cover her nude form.

"Damn it!" James said.

"What?" she asked slightly irritated.

"You are so hot right now, nothing is hotter than you at this moment… not even hell is hotter than you," James said as he stared at her.

"Screw you," was all Sue said before she slipped into the shower.

_"At least I am pretending to be intoxicated from her," _James thought, not caring about being rejected.

**PRESENT**

"We have to talk," James said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"I didn't mean anything I said or did last night," Sue answered quickly, "Hurry this up, I have to go to work," she added.

"That's not it, I didn't mean anything I said either, or what I did," James said shrugging that off. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and put it on the table. She stared at it in mild surprise at why he did that. _"God I hope this works," _James thought. The two of them were pretending last night never happened.

"Twenty bucks says you don't have it in you to conquer your fear and quit believing what everyone tells you," James stated simply.

"What?" Sue asked in surprise and anger.

"I am utterly disgusted in the path you are traveling, living off every paycheck, drinking away all your problems with me as your partner," James told her frankly.

"I am literally speechless," Sue responded, her eyes becoming teary. Although the two of them were spending a lot of time with each other, they never spoke of their personal lives or problems.

"I hate to break this to you, but being a coward isn't a legitimate career," James whispered as he leaned forward.

"I am not a coward," Sue said defiantly.

"You are driving yourself into oblivion, at the rate you are going you will live alone with your drugs and gin," James stated, being very frank with her.

Sue glared at him and said, "We were all born the same way, so what gives you the right to say these things to me."

"At least I am not a liar, at least I am not a cheat, at least I don't care what all these people think of me," James declared.

"That's really precious James. You criticizing me, at least I am not filled with guilt; at least I don't drink away my problems. Don't lie, you don't drink with me for me, you drink for yourself too," Sue shot at James.

"What guilt?" James said slightly uneasy, he didn't think he told her anything.

"I know all about your girl that you impregnated, your daughter, you confessed it to me when you were on top of me last night," Sue said bitterly, remembering James breaking down.

James eyes were blank for a moment, but then the memory came back; she had bit him hard to get him going again. "Congratulations, you aren't suicidal anymore, you aren't weak anymore, you are independent," James said to her with a weak smile. Strange that the two of them neither felt guilt, shame, or even love from last night, they felt nothing had changed between them.

"Good," she simply said as they spent the rest of their breakfast drinking their coffee, not talking to each other. They were very happy with their situation. Seemingly happy that is.

"I hope I mean a little more than those sounds that escape your tired nighttime lips," James said to no one in particular.

**IQBAL'S HIDEOUT**

The Titans had finally made it, to the huge complex which used to be a USAF base in Arizona. The base was now empty, but the huge complex remained. The Titans had rushed in full force; their time limit was almost up. The Titans also felt with nearly half the HIVE taken out it would be a lot easier to get Iqbal.

Robin led the team into the main hanger when the voice came, "Welcome Titans! You really performed admirably, doubling your numbers, very impressive," Iqbab's voice was clearly heard.

"Give her up Iqbal! You're done!" Robin yelled as the Titans made a circle, checking the room for any trap.

"Actually, it is you who are done, surrender or you all die!" Iqbal ordered as suddenly the Titans saw the walls begin beeping.

"What is going on?" Aries asked.

"He covered the whole wall with explosives," Avengement said in disbelief.

"Alright, you win! We surrender!" Robin said as he dropped his arms. His teammates reluctantly followed his lead. _"At least Guardian, Darkness, and Nightfire are going to the command compound," _Robin thought.

Suddenly, some robots and the three HIVE members entered. "You can follow us," Jinx said as she ordered the Titans to the middle of the room, when they were all there a laser jail came down and locked them down, the Titans were trapped.

**COMMAND COMPOUND**

"Should we rush in there?" Nightfire asked, the room was darkened.

"It's strange, this room doesn't have any computers or anything like that, it's just a huge room?" Guardian said as he peered into the dimly lit room.

"We have no choice, we have to go in, Robin gave the signal they have been caught, they got all the remaining HIVE and security busy with them. We have to move now," Darkness said.

"Let's go then," Guardian rushed in with the Titans, suddenly the room's lights were raised and all three Titans gasped at the scene in front of them.

The huge room was a huge wedding hall, with an alter in the front, along with a podium which held a piece of paper.

The Titans glided across the room quickly, to the podium, Guardian noticed, the paper was a wedding certificate of companionship, from Azarath. _"How the hell did he get this?" _he thought in anger.

Darkness glanced at the paper but kept moving, she didn't want to think about marrying the man that still, despite all that had happened held a place in her heart.

The Titans entered the next room and were face to face with Iqbal himself, everything was going too fast; no one knew what to do.

"Hello my beautiful fiancé," Iqbal said with a kind smile to Darkness.

Darkness just stood there, the other Titans moved forward to the attack.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you," Iqbal said, giving a warning glance to Guardian and Nightfire.

"And why not?" Nighfire growled as she charged forward.

Iqbal snapped his finger and the HIVE attacked from a side door. Within five minutes, the three HIVE members, who had been fighting with each other since long before those three Titans were born attacked. The Titans were defeated very quickly from the lack of strategy and speed of the HIVE attack. The same band which had removed Raven's powers was put on Darkness's wrist, taking away her powers, while Guardian and Nightfire were forced into a laser prison.

The Titans game plan was completely destroyed, they had been outsmarted very quickly, things had moved too fast for them.

"Well, Darkness, I guess only these two Titans will be able to attend the wedding. I was hopping you would have cooperated, because then they could all be watching with us," Iqbal said sadly.

"I am not marrying you," Darkness said coldly, backing away as Iqbal approached her.

"I won't hurt you precious; Jinx and Mammoth will escort you to your mother so you can change into your wedding dress. While I change into my suit, it is a big day," Iqbal said excitedly as he began leaving the room. "Don't forget, when you kiss someone a part of them is in your system for seven years," Iqbal added, like it was some fact of the day.

Mammoth grabbed her shoulder to guide her but Darkness shoved it away, "I don't need my hand held, just take me to my mother," Darkness growled. _"Dear God, what the hell will I do," _she thought as she saw the look of fear and utter helplessness in Guardian's eyes.

"Now what do we do?" Nightfire said while she stood next to Guardian, they were left alone in their prison.

"I have no idea Nightfire, I have no idea," Guardian said mournfully as he sat down to think of what to do next.

**RAVEN'S ROOM**

Mammoth opened the door and Darkness entered the large, plush room. Darkness was surprised by the size and luxury, she saw a large TV, a small kitchen, a bathroom, a large bed, some chairs, and in the corner was a large closet. She noticed her mother stood from one of the leather chairs, putting the book she was reading to the side and she smiled at her daughter.

"Glad you could make it," Raven said dryly to her daughter.

"Hi Mom," Darkness said as she gave her mother a big hug.

"So, I take it your rescue plan failed," Raven observed casually.

"Yes it did," Darkness admitted, the hug ended and Raven motioned her daughter to sit on one of the chairs, while Raven sat on the chair opposite to her.

"What was your strategy?" Raven asked her, she was interrogating her daughter for information on the rescue attempt.

"Most of the Titans were going to cause a large distraction, surrender, so the HIVE, Iqbal, and any other men or machines that work here would be busy shutting them down. While they disarmed them, me, Guardian, and Nightfire were sneaking from the back to come get you, free you, and then you would have helped us defeat Iqbal," Darkness explained the quick plan the Titans had thought of after they got the information they needed from Rocker and Rocket.

"Very stupid plan you had," Raven said dryly.

"What?" Darkness asked, surprised at her mother's bitterness to the situation. _"Jeez Mom, sorry I tried to help," _she thought.

"First, you divided your team into very unequal teams, second you allowed the larger group to get captured which I don't think makes any sense at all. Third you didn't consider that maybe Iqbal would just massacre the larger group? How do you know your teammates are even alive?" Raven questioned her daughter.

"I would sense it," Darkness said defiantly.

"Look at your wrists, you can't feel a thing, your powers are gone, while we are talking Robin could have a bullet being put in his brain. Third, you came, you are what he wants and you just walked to him, surrendered yourself to him basically. Are all the Titans here?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Darkness answered numbly to her mother.

"I know you are upset and angry with what I am saying, but you have to know and learn so next time mistakes don't happen. At least you got a backup plan?" Raven looked closely at her daughter, "You do have a backup plan right?"

"No," Darkness answered her mother's question; she noticed Raven was now very angry.

"You don't even have a backup plan!" Raven rarely got emotional, but her daughter was being forced to marry a man who wanted to conquer the world, you would get a little emotional too.

Jinx entered the room with a very beautiful white dress, "You have ten minutes to put it on, if you aren't out by then Robin will be killed," Jinx said simply before leaving the room.

"Better get dressed," Raven said weakly, _"No, Titans can't be defeated this easily, we can't be tricked like this, my daughter can't marry like this," _Raven thought.

"Oh no Mom, I don't want to get married!" Darkness cried as she burst into tears and fell into her mothers waiting arms.

"Shh, I am so sorry, but you have to put this dress on. For Robin, for everyone, don't worry, we will save you," Raven comforted her daughter.

Darkness hastily got dressed and left the room, with two minutes to spare. Jinx waited with a smile on her face.

"Ah, you look so cute!" she said with mock happiness.

Raven followed her daughter and gave an icy cold glare at Jinx, "What do we do now?" she asked.

"Oh, you will have to lead the bride to the altar, Guardian is the best man," Jinx said with a smile, like a cat.

"How in the world did you get Guardian to be the best man?" Darkness said weakly, barely able to keep the tears back.

"We developed a band that took out his powers too, also two security guards insures if he tries anything his head will get blown off," Jinx explained calmly as he led the bride and mother to the back.

"I want to see my teammates and make sure they are okay," Darkness said sternly.

"They are at the ceremony, they will all be witnesses," Jinx said to them.

**WEDDING CEREMONY**

Here Comes the Bride was being played by an organ, the player a robot. In the main room, in the "aisles" stood in small cages, each Titan, an ice cold glare on their faces.

From the back, Darkness, with her mother, and a bouquet of flowers, walked slowly to the altar. At the altar stood the HIVE, the two guards, Guardian, and Iqbal himself with a huge grin. At the altar was a robot, programmed to carry out the Azarath wedding ceremony.

Guardian's heart sank even further as Darkness approached, with that sad look and that bouquet of flowers.

Darkness finally reached the altar after what seemed like eternity. She turned to the locked up Titans and saw the girls crying, the guys with scorn on their face, Avengement looked like he was planning on murdering Iqbal.

"Darkness? Could you please stand here so we can move on with the ceremony?" Iqbal said sweetly with a big smile to his intended bride.

"I don't want to," Darkness said as she reluctantly stepped next to Iqbal.

"But we must. Don't worry, I wont make you do anything like sex, I just want a companion, I get real lonely," Iqbal whispered to her. Guardian heard the whisper and clenched his face, _"Selfish bastard." _

The robot faced them and said, "We are here for the Azarathian marriage of Iqbal and Christine," the robot began.

"And Selim Khan," Guardian spoke, no believing what he was saying.

"With Selim Khan challenging," the robot added.

Raven smiled weakly, Iqbal looked confused, and Darkness glanced at Guardian in surprise, her tears wanted to escape, but her dignity wouldn't let her.

"What does that mean?" Iqbal said to the robot.

Raven answered for the robot, "It means he will answer some questions, and whoever puts on the ring first gets her as the bride," Raven added, "It's like a challenge. Traditionally Guardian would have an equal chance and after the questioning Christine would decide who she wants to marry, but I doubt you will allow her to do that," Raven finished off.

"Your right tie him up and shut his mouth," Iqbal growled at the two guards.

The robot spoke up, "The ceremony cannot proceed without Selim Khan's voice."

Iqbal looked angrily at Guardian, "Tie him up and hold him, make sure he won't grab the ring when the time comes," Iqbal said as he put the rings on the small pillow on the altar. The rings were placed there as part of the tradition.

"Proceeding with the ceremony," the robot began, "Will you take care of each other for all eternity? Once married the bond can never be broken," the robot said.

The three all nodded obediently, Darkness because she didn't want anything to happen to her friends and Guardian because this was his only chance to save Darkness and defeat Iqbal.

After they nodded to several more questions like that another question happened, "When you are **both **physically and emotionally ready, will you two have children?" the robot asked.

Again they nodded, although all of them nodded somewhat hesitantly.

"Now, the man who is Christine's true love, put the ring on her and bind yourself to her for all eternity," the robot finally spoke.

Iqbal went forward to pick up the rings and picked up her ring. As he brought the ring closer to her hand, Darkness wanted to pull back, but she knew if she did she would have written her friends death warrant.

Guardian's heart felt like it was going to break, feeling something in him Guardian used all his strength and escaped the two security men grip on him. He had escaped, the HIVE didn't react in time, and Iqbal was caught off guard as the ring was stolen from his hand.

"NO!" Iqbal cried out in shock as Guardian almost dived and put the ring on her hand. Darkness suddenly smiled as she felt she was finally saved. She made eye contact with him and they both blushed, they were now officially married.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Kill him!" Iqbal screamed at the shocked guards.

The guards and the three HIVE members all hesitated, they knew their death warrant was almost written and didn't know what to do. Should they try to win Iqbal's favor back by killing Guardian, or should they try to escape.

In their moment of hesitation, Guardian smashed the band holding Raven's powers. Now the demon was unleashed.

A bright light engulfed Raven as a blinding light forced all the people in the room to cover their eyes.

When the dust settled, the Titans were freed, Darkness's band and Guardian's band was removed, as many objects were covered with a black aura. "Your finished Iqbal," Raven stated simply.

"Fight back!" Iqbal ordered.

"Sorry, we surrender," Jinx stated as she raised her hands in surrender. Iqbal growled and threw a gas bomb.

The gas not only blinded the people in the room, but made their eyes itchy, despite the pain Guardian flew blindly to the direction Iqbal was escaping from.

Iqbal karate chopped the blinded Guardian knocking him down. "I will never rest until my revenge, and my girl is mine," Iqbal whispered viciously into Guardian's ear before he slipped into a side door and escaped through a secret tunnel to an underground plane.

**TITANS TOWER**

"Well I guess we defeated one of the big three," Fireteen said weakly when the Titans finally arrived home. Not the full team, the reserves had been deactivated, Raven rushed home to Beast Boy and her children, while Kili ran to Anna.

"Next we have to take down Jim," Robin said, of course Jim, he had organized the massacre.

"Let's just rest for now," Guardian said. Speaking for all the Titans, Robin, Fireteen, Darkness, and Nightfire.

"I guess your right," Robin said as he yawned tiredly.

"Tomorrow is a very big day, we have a lot to discuss," Darkness told Guardian before going to her room. She flashed her ring at Guardian.

"Goodnight honey," Guardian said with a barely suppressed laugh.

All the Titans snickered, while Darkness blushed as she went to her room. This was a very awkward situation. _"We will try to get the ring off in the morning," _she thought.

_"We have to get this ring off in the morning, I can't handle being a father, a leader, a mentor, and a husband all at the same time," _Guardian thought as he laid in bed full of thought.

**A final chapter, a trilogy, then another story, hope you enjoyed the stories, don't forget:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Conclusion

**Short, concluding chapter before the sequel, very special preview on the bottom, thanks a ton guys, I really appreciate all the support and I hope it continues. This chapter will wrap up James and give me more Titan time for the sequel, you will see why in the preview, so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in this story**

**JAMES ROOM**

James was sleeping peacefully for the first time in what seemed like days when he heard his window being flung open. James jumped up from his bed to see Guardian in his room.

"Hey Guardian," James said, relived as he sat down again.

"Hello James, we have some things to discuss," Guardian said as he stood still.

"Like what? I have school tomorrow and I am very tired, are you sure this isn't something that can't wait for tomorrow?" James asked.

"Where have you been for the past three days," Guardian asked James calmly, a warrant for finding James had been issued but James showed up two hours later, on his own.

"What does it matter? I only missed one day of school," James said, obviously not wanting to tell Guardian what he had been doing.

"You didn't tell your parents, your mom was very worried, and so was I, I was worried you were kidnapped by my enemies," Guardian explained.

"Nothing happened, nothing at all, I just needed some time," James said as he stood up to somehow lead Guardian out of his room.

Guardian however, had different plans, he turned on the lights and he gasped at the sight in front of him. James had a bite mark on his neck, chin, cuts on his cheek, and his arms were in bad shape.

"What the hell happened to you?" Guardian said in shock.

"Nothing, nothing," James answered quietly.

"Did that Sue girl do this to you?" Guardian asked, sickened at the thought of human beings acting like this.

"I did worse to her," James answered weakly.

Guardian's eyes grew a little, "What have you two been doing?" he demanded. Guardian's eyes told James lying would just make his situation worse.

"We would pretty much keep each other company, get drunk, then have sex, very violent sex that is," James confessed, he was now full of shame at what he had been doing.

Guardian's reaction was typical; he slapped James hard, "Didn't you learn anything from Julie? What are you doing? I don't need explain the consequences of your actions, you know it!" Guardian said loudly.

"I know, damn it I know Guardian! We don't do it for love or passion, we just, we just do it to punish ourselves, she is naturally sterile, this isn't for pleasure, just for punishment," James said angrily, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Punishment? Punishment for what?" Guardian asked, still angry and disgusted.

"I failed my love, my daughter, I failed myself, she has failed herself and her family, that is our crime that deserves the punishment," James tried explaining.

"No, none of it is ever your fault, we are all just teenagers, so young, none of this is our fault," Guardian said quietly as he looked at the ring on his hand that wouldn't come off.

"I don't know what to do Guardian," James whispered.

"I don't know how to help you, try comforting each other, try forgetting your pasts and look for a future together. But please, stop doing this to your bodies, if not for me for Julie and for your daughter," Guardian said.

James nodded as he shook Guardian's hand, "Thanks, thanks a lot," he answered.

"Good night James," Guardian said after nodding to acknowledge the thanks. With that Guardian left the room and James. But before Guardian left the room he looked at the table and put twenty dollars on the table.

"Why did you put that money there?" James asked in slight surprise.

"Twenty bucks says you don't have it in you to conquer your fear and quit believing what everyone tells you," Guardian said as he stared into James eyes.

"This some joke?" James said as he looked in surprise.

Guardian decided to leave at that moment, he knew he had hurt James and had broken him down a little bit more than he intended to.

**THE MORNING **

**TITANS TOWER**

"How do I get this ring off?" Guardian asked Darkness when she entered the kitchen in the morning. He had tried removing it but it hadn't worked, it wouldn't budge. As it a result it was hard for Guardian to put on his gloves, let alone fight with his gloves on.

"I talked to my mother about the rules," Darkness said as she motioned Guardian to sit at the table with her.

"Did she mention why I can't get the ring off or how we can end this wedding?" Guardian asked, not angrily, but as a legitimate concern.

"Oh Guardian, you don't want to marry me?" Darkness said in mock sadness.

"Come on, you know you and me are too young to get married, we can't handle this responsibility," Guardian told her with a crooked grin.

"Apparently we are responsible enough," Darkness said as she tried moving her ring, which wouldn't budge.

"What does that mean?" Guardian asked, now assuming the ring had something to do with the marriage.

"If we both remove the ring, it means we aren't responsible, one of us is cheating, one of us is thinking seriously about cheating, or our love is gone or compromised," Darkness explained.

"So we are going to be in this situation for as long as we are in love," Guardian said as he looked in her eyes.

"I guess so," Darkness replied as she held his hands, also staring into his eyes.

Guardian quickly knocked himself out of the trance Darkness put him in and blushed a little.

"Is the legendary, dark, zealous hero Guardian blushing?" she taunted him playfully.

"Not now cutie pie, where is Robin?" he asked, he knew she hated cheesy nicknames like that.

"Maybe I should just put on an apron and start cooking for you while you go to work," Darkness grumbled.

"I am just playing with you, where is Robin?" Guardian asked, kinder.

"He went out to get more information on Jim, you know he is next," Darkness explained.

"Oh, I know he is next, he is a bloody murderer," Guardian said seriously as he got up to go to the main computer.

_"Work before love," _Darkness thought with a sigh, Guardian always went with his work, his never ending research. _"I will get used to it," _Darkness told herself.

**DOWNTOWN JUMP CITY**

Nightfire and Fireteen were out hunting that morning, for more information on Jim. They were dressed in disguise as they sat at a café, looking for anything suspicious, or any big fish in Jump City gangs.

"So, do you think we should strike at Jim full force like Guardian wants to?" Nightfire asked her friend Fireteen.

"I don't know, Robin does have a point that charging into battle screwed us last time, but I think we are doing too much research," Fireteen added.

"Yeah I know, we know where he is and his guards, yet Robin still wants detailed information on **everything **Jim is doing," Nightfire said in agreement.

"I hope he still doesn't think he has a friendship with the man," Fireteen said, she was still suspicious of Robin.

"No, not after what happened last time, he is a changed man," Nightfire said in defense of Robin.

"I really hope he is, I truly do," Fireteen answered.

"Look, its Boss Michael, what's he doing in Jim's café?" Nightfire said.

"Let's find out," Fireteen said as she got up.

"What are you stupid? Let's wait for him to leave before jumping him," Nightfire scolded Fireteen.

"Sorry, got a little carried away," Fireteen answered as she sat down a little embarrassed at her hot blood.

Nightfire just smiled at her, "Seems Robin isn't the only one desperate for information," she teased.

Fireteen glared at her, but broke into a half smile to show she wasn't serious.

**JUMP CITY NORTH HIGH SCHOOL**

"JAMES!" the coach yelled when he entered the workout room. To his surprise he saw James there and it angered him.

"Yeah coach?" the sweating James answered as he continued lifting the heavy weights. He had just ended another jump rope session and was now working on his triceps.

"James, why the hell are you still here?" the coach asked the sixteen year old quarterback phenomenon.

"Getting a head start for next season," James replied as he grunted while he continued to work out.

"The season ended last week," the coach replied tiredly. The team had lost in the State quarterfinals, not because of James, but because the defense failed to hold a 28 point lead.

"Doesn't hurt to get ready early," James answered cheerfully.

"You're kidding me right? You have been here for five hours! Since 2:00! Its Friday night, you should be out there, its 7:00, best days of your life!" the coach yelled at his star player.

"Can't I stay a little longer?" James asked. He didn't want to leave, lately his conscious was killing him, so James was trying to forget by working himself to death, him, a free weekend, not a good combination. James glanced at the mirror and turned away, he hated his reflection.

"Sorry buddy, I have children, I want to be with them," the coach said.

"Sorry, I better go, sorry again for keeping you," James said as he got up and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat.

"No problem kid," the coach said with a smile. _"What is on that guy's mind, like he is carrying the world on his shoulder," _the coach thought.

**SUE'S APARTMENT  
**James stood in front of the apartment in fear at what he was going to do tonight. _"I cant do it, we are too young, I shouldn't do it tonight, and what if she says no? How will I react?" _James thought. He held a boutique of roses in his arms, he was wearing his best clothes, his hear well made, it as a big night for him. James finally knocked on the door. Sue answered and looked him up and down in disgust.

"What do you want from me?" she said to him, anger in her voice. As she thought about it she felt like a whore for what she did with him.

"I came to beg for the forgiveness I don't deserve and to ask you to be mine," James said as he gave her the flowers, they were still at the doorway.

"We don't click, we can't be together," Sue said coldly to James.

James fell to his knees and said, "So, according to you we don't click… That's a lie and you know it. Come on Sue, we have so much in common, we are so shattered, so violated, so hurt, I, I love you, I want you to be my fiancé," James said as he pulled out the ring.

Six years earlier Sue's innocence had been stolen by her own family member, she was just a little girl when it happened. Since that even, Sue built a stone wall and hid behind it, hiding her emotions, but at that moment those walls were broken down. _"Someone loves me? He loves me? He wants to marry me!" _she thought to herself.

"We aren't old enough," Sue answered, although she wanted to in the deepest part of her heart to have someone love her and marry her, she had to be sure.

"I know, I just want you to be officially mine until we are 18, then, the minute that happens, we will marry," James said. James felt the only way to fix his conscious was to make her happy and to marry her as his wife. He felt they could both burry their demons that way.

"Under what conditions?" Sue asked, she could tell by James nervousness he had something else to say.

"This summer you and I go into rehab and you start school next year," James said.

"For you, I will do anything," Sue replied.

James face lit up as he gave her a quick kiss but she pulled away. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"I won't give you any children," she said.

"I just want your company, I don't care for keeping my family name going, I just want to be happy and make you happy," James told the saddened girl as he silenced her with a deep kiss.

**NORTHSIDE SLUMS**

Robin entered Jim's office; it was a lot harder than it used to be. Jim had a lot of high-tech security and a ton of guards guarding him. Robin stood in a corner of the dimly lit room and waited. He didn't wait long for after a few minutes Jim stormed in. "Damn failures! I give one order and it can't get carried out!" he growled loudly as he grabbed a shot glass and went to his bar.

Robin came out of the shadow and shoved Jim against the wall hard, his hands around Jim's throat so he wouldn't be able to cry for help. "If you yell I will kill you," he said as he loosened his grip slowly, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you anyways you murderer," Robin added.

"What?" Jim answered, still recovering from the fact he was nearly strangled.

"Don't play stupid, we know you hired those gunmen. I won't kill you now but I will give you a warning, do anything like that again and I will kill you myself. No more killings from you or you will get it," Robin said as he pushed Jim away and walked to the door.

"Sure birdman, sure birdman," Jim said when Robin was out. _"Why didn't he kill me? He seemed like he wanted to," _Jim thought as he fixed his shirt and called in his security to give them hell.

**That finishes off Payback and now it's off to the sequel, Fall of Guardian Rise of the Titans, I will post the first chapter when I get the chance, hopefully in a few days. Here is a brief summery and preview of the sequel.**

**Six months after the events of Payback the standstill continues. Guardian's fears of falling into a comfortable standstill seem to be a reality, until a Titan is savagely and brutally attacked. There are three prime suspects and a Titan or two maybe involved. The Titans want blood and two former Titans, Batman and Cyborg maybe able to help them. Join in on this exciting adventure as the Titans reach the brink and cross lines previously thought unthinkable.**

**That is the brief preview, very brief, a ton more in that story, like Anna and Kili to just name a few. I am trying a new style, a mystery/drama/action, a lot darker than usual and I will make a big effort on scenery and stuff like that as well as more memorable dialogue.**

**Now here is some dialogue, random sections of the story:**

* * *

**"Put it on Guardian," Cyborg told the dark Titan as he handed the machine to him.**

**"No, I change my mind, I don't want to," Guardian replied as he stepped away.**

**"You don't have much of a choice here," Batman said simply as he approached Guardian, "It's for your own good," he added.**

**"I don't want to, you said we had a choice and I changed my mind like Darkness," Guardian said as he began floating to the door.**

**"Bad choice," Cyborg said quietly and with that he fired his sonic cannon knocking Guardian to the ground, making him nearly unconscious, nearly.**

**"Let's quickly put it on him," Batman said as he grabbed the machine and took it to the weakened Titan. Guardian suddenly lunged forward and attacked Batman.**

* * *

**"Why were you lying to me for so long?" Kili asked her coldly.**

**"I, I didn't want to lose your love, I thought you would get mad," Anna replied quietly.**

**"Your right, I am mad, I hate you. Yeah, I hate you for what you have been putting me through," Kili answered.**

* * *

**"Make a choice Guardian!" Darkness yelled at him.**

**"I don't want to damn it! I don't want to make a choice!" he growled menacingly at her as he gave her a very dangerous look.**

**"Then I guess you don't love me," she replied as Guardian stormed out of the room.**

* * *

**"Nightfire, was it all worth it in the end?" Fireteen asked as the two of them just watched what the Titans had all done.**

**"We will never know, literally, we will never know. Truth be told, after all we went through, I don't want to even know," Nightfire said as she lit herself a cigarette.**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the preview, I am really looking forward to the story, it's really going to be a great mystery and rite of passage story. BUT DON'T FORGET TO:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
